


Kai Parker Screwed Us (Until Bonnie Bennett Screwed Him)

by hysteriaww



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti Alaric Saltzman, Anti Damon Salvatore (mentioned), BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonkai being as freaky as expected, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heretic Kai Parker, Light Masochism, Love/Hate, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Sassy Kai Parker, Sassy Lizzie Saltzman, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteriaww/pseuds/hysteriaww
Summary: “You know Dad’s probably trying his best to find us a way out of Uncle Kai’s prison world, Lizzie.” Josie sighs.“No, I don’t think he is.” Lizzie whispers furiously. “Trying his best, would be getting his shit together and just contacting Aunt Bonnie to-”“Bonnie?” Kai’s voice interrupts them. The twins stare at him in confusion. “D-Did you say Bonnie?” He repeats breathlessly.(A Bonkai Legacies 2x12 AU)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 302
Kudos: 598





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In all the excitement of Kai Parker’s return on Legacies, this Bonkai Legacies AU fanfic oozed out of me like I was some alien creature excreting fluids 😂Tho I should say, I don't watch Legacies, so idk much about the sand clock/dark Josie stuff so I’m not including it. I originally posted this chapter on my tumblr (https://hysteriaww.tumblr.com/post/190781363841/presenting-the-bonkai-legacies-2x12-au-my-soul), but now that I'm planning to write more, I decided to post on AO3! This was originally just a oneshot that oozed out of my eyeballs, but the kind reviews I received on tumblr genuinely inspired me to start writing more of this random Bonkai Legacies AU I never thought I’d write!
> 
> BTW this was originally written before Kai’s Legacies episode(s) came out, so I assumed Alaric dumbly sent expelled Salvatore School students to Kai’s Prison World, but ultimately he, Josie and Lizzie got trapped there too, and now Kai’s happily threatened to sic Rick’s ex-students on Josie and Lizzie in a “supernatural Hunger Games” fight to the death/survival of the fittest situation.
> 
> My fic picks up at a point where we assume Kai’s holding Josie and Lizzie hostage while Alaric managed to escape him and is hiding elsewhere in the Prison World, trying to figure out how to save the twins. Hope you enjoy!

“So, not only are we trapped in a prison world, we’re trapped in _the_ prison world.” Lizzie hisses at her twin. “The one with our trigger-happy Uncle Kai who’s tried to kill us since we were fetuses.”

Said Uncle Kai smirks while nonchalantly sharpening his machete only a few feet away from them.

“Lizzie, calm down,” Josie sighs, eyeing him warily. “If he really wanted to kill us himself, he would’ve done it by now.”

“Smart cookie,” Kai chimes in without looking up from his machete. “Just like your mother.” He sighs wistfully. “Sissy was so smart. She had her whole future ahead of her. Such a shame what happened to her.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Lizzie snaps. “You literally Red-Wedding’d her!”

“Not what I meant, Lindy.” Kai chuckles. “I meant, it was a shame she got knocked up by ol’ Rick-iana Jones. She could’ve done so much better.” He rolls his eyes. “You and Jody are walking, talking proof of that.”

“Is that why you tried to kill us before we were even born?” Josie asks quietly. “You hated Dad?”

“And once again, Nick’s idiocy gene rears its ugly head. You’ve had 16 years to figure out why I wanted to kill you and you’re _still_ wrong.” He sneers. “Man, my proteges are gonna crush you two so easily.” He laughs. “Isn’t it gonna be hilarious when Ricky’s two _dumbest_ mistakes-” he points at his nieces. “-get killed by his _biggest_ mistake?” He gestures to the prison world around him, crawling with vengeful supernaturals loyal to him. “Nah, not hilarious.” He muses, then snaps his fingers. “ _Poetic_.”

All traces of humor leave his face. Josie stifles a fearful shiver while Lizzie masks her fear with a glare. Abruptly, Kai smiles and resumes sharpening his blade, almost as if their conversation never even happened.

“What the hell is taking Dad so long?” Lizzie grits out. “I’m sick of waiting around like this. Especially with _this_ creep.”

“You know Dad’s probably trying his best, Lizzie.”

“No, I don’t think he is.” She whispers furiously. “Trying his best, would be getting his shit together and just contacting Aunt Bonnie to-”

“Bonnie?” Kai’s voice interrupts them. The twins stare at him in confusion. “D-Did you say Bonnie?” He repeats.

The girls exchange glances. “…Yeah, why?” Lizzie frowns hesitantly.

His face practically lights up in sheer glee. “She’s here, too?”

“If _she_ was here, we would’ve been home by now.” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. “She would’ve kicked your ass.”

“Lizzie!” Josie chides her.

“No, no,” Kai chuckles, waving her off. “Lily’s right. Bonnie _definitely_ would’ve kicked my ass. She’s done it before.” He smiles fondly. “She’d kick my ass, I’d kick hers back. Maybe I’d stab her a little bit. She’d give me an aneurysm or two, boil my blood,” he shivers, grinning softly. “God, she’s so hot.”

Lizzie and Josie stare on in horror.

“What’s she up to now, huh? Is she still single?” He asks breathlessly.

“I-I think so.” Josie nods and Lizzie nudges her for actually answering.

“Oh, great!” Kai beams. “If that answer was a no, I may have had to go on a minor murder spree and kill her boyfriend.” He resumes sharpening his machete. “And every ex she’s ever had.”

“Aunt Bonnie would _crush_ you first.” Lizzie sneers.

“ _Aunt_ Bonnie,” he sighs wistfully. “She’s your Aunt Bonnie and I’m your Uncle Kai. It’s perfect.”

The girls cringe, but Kai suddenly stiffens. “That’s it. Change of plans.” He claps and stands up. “Alright, idiots. If you want me to consider cancelling the Hunger Games to help you avoid certain death,” he points his machete at them. “ _Bring me Bonnie._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment and/or kudos on Chapter 1 on AO3, and thank you so much to everyone who liked, reblogged, and commented on Chapter 1 on tumblr as well!! I loved seeing what different things each of you enjoyed most about the chapter! It got me all warm and fuzzy and buzzy and excited to write more!! ❤️So, as promised, I now present to you: Chapter 2 🤩

“Is- is it working?” Kai frowns at Josie’s phone screen. “How do I know it’s calling him?”

“From the loud sound of the phone ringing, maybe?” Lizzie sasses him. “Do you know what a ringing phone even sounds like? Did they exist in the Stone Age when you were a kid? Or do you need us to explain that, too?”

“Keep up the jokes and I’ll toss your phone into that fireplace.” Kai threatens, waving Lizzie’s phone at her, before turning back to Josie’s. “There’s a reason I got angsty teenagers to set up this prison world’s phone lines and Internet shit instead of me.” He mutters.

The phone finally connects.

“Josie?” Alaric frowns onscreen.

“Nope, try again.” Kai sing-songs.

“Kai, if you hurt a hair on-”

“Save it, Dick.” He interrupts.

“It’s _Rick_.” Lizzie snaps. “No, actually, _Alaric_ to you. You haven’t _earned_ Rick.”

“Do I look like I care?” Kai rolls his eyes at her. “I’m trying to offer Alanis a deal here.”

“What deal?” Alaric frowns.

“Dad!” Lizzie calls out. “Uncle Kai said he might scrap the Hunger Games and let us go if- if we-” She gulps.

“If we get Aunt Bonnie to come here.” Josie finishes weakly.

Alaric stiffens, staring at Kai. “No deal.”

“What!?” Lizzie screams.

Josie panics. “Dad, what are you-”

“It’s impossible, girls. There’s no way she’ll ever set foot in here again.” Alaric shakes his head. “That’s why Kai offered you this deal. The sadistic bastard knew we wouldn’t be able to deliver.”

“On the contrary, Alison,” Kai interjects. “I’m offering this deal because I know she’ll do it. I know she’ll come after me.” He breathes.

“Bonnie _hates_ you.” Alaric spits.

“But she loves _them_.” Kai argues. “Do you really think she’d miss the chance to save the girls she loves from the man she hates most in the world?” He smiles predatorially.

“She’s not that girl anymore, Kai.” He sneers. “She got out of Mystic Falls and built a whole new life for herself. I can’t-” He sighs bitterly. “I can’t drag her back into martyrdom again.”

“ _Martyrdom_ , huh? That’s a big word for you, Alexei.” Kai snorts. “You never seemed too bothered by her _martyrdom_ before, as long as it suited you.” He scoffs. “Why _now_?”

“Because I’ve changed over the years, too. I’ve-”

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Kai bursts out laughing. “You haven’t changed in the _slightest_. Case in point: you stupidly fed me an entire army of-” He trails off as realization dawns in his eyes. “ _Oh_ ho ho!” His eyes flash in excitement. “ _There it is_.”

“What?” Lizzie asks at Alaric’s abrupt silence. “What is it?”

“You don’t give a shit about _sparing Bonnie the martyrdom_ ,” Kai cackles. “The only reason you haven’t already begged for her help is ‘cause you don’t want her to find out where you sent all your _failed specimen_.” He wipes a tear from his eye as he continues laughing hysterically. “Watch out, kiddos. I might not be the only asshole Aunt Bonnie tries to murder!”

Alaric, Josie, and Lizzie all watch silently as Kai laughs so hard he nearly drops Josie’s phone.

“Dad, are you seriously _risking our lives_ just to hide your _stupid_ mistake from Aunt Bonnie?” Lizzie grits out while Josie clenches her fist.

“It’s not just that, girls! I’m trying to find another way to get us out of here because Bonnie hates Kai more than _anyone_. I can’t put her through that again!”

“She’s stronger than you give her credit for, Dad.” Josie finally speaks. “Not only could she save us from the Hunger Games, but she could also kill Uncle Kai and end this once and for all.”

“Exactly!” Kai exclaims happily.

“You _want_ Bonnie to kill you?” Alaric asks slowly.

“ _Obviously_ not,” Kai rolls his eyes. “I want her to _try_ to kill me.”

“Why?” He frowns.

“It means I get to see her again.” Kai grins toothily. “So, deal?”

Alaric takes too long to respond for Kai’s liking, so he flicks his wrist and the twins start screaming in pain as two aneurysms hit them.

“Get over your toxic male ego, and call her, Dad!” Lizzie shrieks.

“DEAL!” Alaric yells, and Kai instantly ends the aneurysms. “I’ll do it! I’ll tell Bonnie.”

A slow smile spreads across Kai’s face. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's plan has been set into motion and the foundation (of threats and blackmail, naturally) for the Bonkai reunion has officially been set!! Side note: I thoroughly enjoyed shitting on Alaric and the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang's bullshit treatment of Bonnie, so hopefully you enjoyed reading that too 😂Please leave a kudos and/or comment to tell me your thoughts about this chapter! I love seeing and responding to each and every one of your reactions bcs they genuinely inspire me to write more ❤️Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all of you who read and enjoyed Chapter 2 and left a review and/or a kudos about it!! As always, I really enjoyed reading what each of you had to say about the chapter! It made me feel so appreciated aaaahhh ❤️And that is why I now bring you: Chapter 3 🤩

Sweat collects on Alaric’s forehead as he gulps down a glass of bourbon to calm his nerves. Every time he hears a creek, he whirls around in both hope and fear, only to find absolutely nothing. Eventually, he starts to ignore these creeks, even as one them is followed by a series of louder creeks getting closer and closer.

“Where is he?” A voice suddenly asks ominously from behind Alaric.

He fervently whips around. “Bonnie,” he smiles in relief. “You- you came.”

“Of course, I did.” Bonnie frowns. “I’m their Aunt Bonnie for a reason.”

“Thank you so mu-”

“Save the niceties for later. We don’t have time.” She cuts him off curtly.

“B-But I just want you to know how thankful-”

“If you think thanking me for all this is gonna make me forgive or forget about you banishing so many children straight into _his_ clutches, just _stop_.” She snaps. “I guarantee you it won’t.”

“Bonnie, I am honestly so sorry about-”

“We can deal with this _later_ , Rick. I’m not in the frame of mind for a whole lot of _forgiving_ right now.” She interrupts him agitatedly. “I need to save the girls first. So, tell me: _where is Kai?_ ”

X-X-X

Kai admires how the dancing fire in his fireplace reflects off of his shining machete, before setting it aside contently. He promptly picks up a sword and begins sharpening this weapon from scratch as well. Although he already knows enough spells to sharpen his weapons automatically with no manual labor necessary from him, he likes to get his hands dirty anyway. He finds the activity relaxing and enjoyable, especially because of how villainous it looks to bystanders. It also serves as a perfectly repetitive, mundane task he can use to secretly focus on other things, like any changes to his wards, or any significant shifts in the magical auras of his prison world. Like, say, the sudden addition of a new Bennett aura in his world. The world _she_ made just for him. So, it is _her_ world too, in a way. _Their_ world.

At that very moment, he feels it. _Her_. That unmistakable, unforgettable Bonnie Bennett aura. A rush of adrenaline courses through him. His heart lurches in his chest. The whole world feels different now. He hasn’t felt this in so long, felt _her_ in so long. Maybe it’s not just Bonnie he’s addicted to, but also the way she makes him feel. After so many years of apathy and indifference, she makes him feel _alive_ again.

Kai closes his eyes, trying to ignore everything around him and focus on the sound of her breathing. Her heart. She’s not too far, but not very close either. But she’s here. And she’s coming for _him_. His thoughts, though exciting, are rudely interrupted by the sound of his nieces’ incessant bickering. Soon, every single glass cabinet in his office violently shatters, abruptly silencing the girls.

“What the-” Lizzie breathes, turning to her twin. “Did you-”

“My bad,” Kai sing-songs cheerily, waving a hand. “Nothing to see here.”

“You shattered every single cabinet in this room!” Lizzie yells.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” He rolls his eyes, snaps his fingers, and all the glass is restored. “I had to get you two to shut up _somehow_. It’s distracting.”

“Is this supposed to be some _macho_ intimidation tactic?” Lizzie scoffs. “It’s not gonna work, so you can flex all you want but-”

“Distracting you from what, Uncle Kai?” Josie inquires suddenly. “Were you trying to listen for someth-” She trails off breathlessly. “Aunt Bonnie,” she says hopefully. “Is she here?”

Kai pointedly leaves her question unanswered and resumes sharpening his sword.

“You’re trying to listen and track her and Dad so you can kill them.” Lizzie widens her eyes.

“No, Lizzie.” Josie shakes her head. “He could’ve tracked Dad like that ages ago, but he didn’t. He needed Dad alive so he could bring Aunt Bonnie here.” She narrows her eyes. “And now that she _is_ here, that’s what the shattered glass is really about, isn’t it? You don’t wanna track her. You don’t _need_ to. You want _her_ to sense your magic and find _you_.”

“What can I say?” Kai sighs and smirks finally. “I’m a romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more! It's soooo encouraging for me whenever I see your reactions! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented their thoughts about Chapter 3 and/or dropped me a kudos!! As usual, I absolutely loved reading all your opinions! I'm SO excited for y'all to read Chapter 4 bc this chapter brings us some... *interesting revelations* 🤩

“Ouch!” Lizzie yelps, glaring at the glowing cuffs around her wrists.

“If siphoning Uncle Kai’s awful magic-muting cage didn’t work the first time,” Josie sighs tiredly. “ _Why_ did you think it would work if you tried again?”

“I _didn’t_.” Lizzie hisses. “I just wanted to see these anti-siphoning cuffs glow bright red again. It may be painful, but now I can finally prove to you that this shade of red looks _great_ on me. See?”

Josie squints at her. “You’re _willingly_ hurting yourself just because I liked your purple dress more than your red dress _three weeks ago_ and you’re _still_ dead-set on proving me wrong?”

Kai holds back a snort at how Lizzie’s pettiness oddly reminds him of himself, and Josie’s reaction to it reminds him of Jo. He and Jo often bickered just like this. That’s why his nieces’ first few arguments actually amused him, so he sat back and listened in, only interrupting them with occasional mini-explosions and threats of violence after a good handful of back-and-forth jabs had been exchanged between them first. But _this_ budding argument is probably their fifth one within the last two hours, and the entertainment value has quickly worn off for Kai.

“In the words of the eternally wise Beyoncé: _pretty hurts_.” Lizzie flips her hair. “So, answer me: wasn’t I right about the red looking better?”

“I can’t believe you right now.” Josie shakes her head. “We’re trapped in a prison world with our _homicidal_ uncle, and you wanna argue about that stupid red dress, just because you can’t stand it if anyone _ever_ has an opinion that’s different from yours?”

“It’s not like I have anything _else_ to do while we wait around for Dad!” Lizzie snaps. “And wow, now you think the red dress is _stupid_ , huh? I see you, Josette-”

“You know what _else_ is red?” Kai finally interrupts his nieces, which abruptly silences them. “Blood.” He smiles grimly. “Which I _will_ draw from you if you don’t stop bickering every five minutes.”

“…If we stop bickering, will you let us go?” Lizzie tries hopefully.

“Funny.” He comments wryly.

“Then give us something _else_ to do besides bickering.” Lizzie groans.

“Good idea!” Kai beams. “Hey, why don’t I check if my students are ready for the Hunger Games?”

“No! Not like _that_ , I meant-”

“I don’t _care_ what you meant.” He hisses. “I don’t take orders from bratty teenagers. _They_ take orders from _me_.”

“I guess that’s something you and Lizzie have in common.” Josie glares at her sister.

“Low blow, Jo! Whose side are you on?” Lizzie clucks indignantly.

“I just wanna go _home_.” Josie sighs miserably and drops her head into her hands. “ _When is Dad getting here?_ ” She groans through her fingers.

“Wait,” Lizzie pauses, turning to Kai. “You can actually tell, right? How far are he and Aunt Bonnie? Are they on their way here?”

“ _No answers for free_.” Kai tuts condescendingly. In reality, he doesn’t actually know anymore. Bonnie predictably cloaked her aura from him. But he pretends he knows anyway. “If you want me to tell you where Prick and Bonnie are, I’d suggest you-”

“Bonnie’s the only name he ever gets right.” Josie suddenly mumbles to herself in observation, but Kai and Lizzie both overhear her. “For as long as we’ve been stuck here, at least.”

“…Josie’s right.” Lizzie stiffens, causing her sister to look up in alarm. “She was wrong about my dress, but she’s right about this.” She eyes Kai curiously, while Josie rolls her eyes behind her. “What’s the deal with you and Aunt Bonnie, huh?” She frowns at her uncle, crossing her arms. “Like _really_?”

Kai conveniently begins ignoring them. Josie perks up in intrigue.

“Let me take a wild guess,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. “You obsessed over her, she unsurprisingly rejected you, so you killed everyone around you?”

“ _Hilarious_.” Kai smiles sarcastically without looking up from his sword.

Josie glares at her twin disapprovingly.

“What?” Lizzie shrugs. “We’ve got nothing to do but kill time while we wait for her to kill _him_ , so we might as well find out what happened. I know you’re curious, too, even though you’re pretending not to be ‘cause you’re too chicken to ask him yourself.”

“I’m not a chicken!” Josie cries indignantly. “I’m just… non-confrontational.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sister and turns back to Kai. “So, if my first guess was wrong, then how about… scorned ex-lovers? _Toxic_ ex-lovers?”

“He couldn’t have _loved_ her.” Josie hisses moodily, trying to disprove her reputation as a _chicken_. “He’s a sociopath. They can’t feel that sort of thing.”

“Ouch.” Kai quips, smirking.

“I’m not wrong, am I?” Josie crosses her arms stiffly. “You’ve been incapable of empathy your whole life. You don’t know what it feels like.”

“ _Wrong_.” He sing-songs, twirling his sword through the air. “I _do_ know what it feels like, which is why I’m so glad I don’t feel it as _intrusively_ as I did at first.”

“But how could you-” Josie frowns, before realization dawns in her eyes. “The Merge. You merged with Uncle Luke to become coven leader. You must have received some of his qualities like… empathy.”

“She _does_ have a brain, after all.” Kai stage-whispers to Lizzie.

“What happened?” Josie breathes, devastated. “How did you go from finally gaining empathy to killing our entire coven?”

“Why don’t you ask your Aunt Bonnie?” Kai sneers, violently sharpening his sword. “She can tell you _all_ about how Demon Salva-whore ruined everything.”

“We _can’t_ ask her ‘cause she won’t tell us anything.” Lizzie huffs. “And, hold up, _who_ ruined everything?”

“ _Demon Salva-whore_ , your Dad’s old drinking buddy.” Kai snarls. “Is he still breathing? If so, I’ll need to correct that.”

“Did you love her?” Josie asks suddenly.

Kai’s hand falters while sharpening his sword.

“When you had empathy, were you in love with Aunt Bonnie?” Josie repeats. “Is that why you want her here?”

“Bonnie _really_ never mentioned me?” Kai asks instead, ignoring her question. “Not even the bad parts?”

If he still had feelings, Josie might have guessed he sounded… _hurt_.

“To be fair, she _did_ move out of Mystic Falls like eleven years ago, so we’ve only really seen her on holidays and special occasions since then.” Josie mentions.

“And I hate to break this to you, but you’re not exactly _festive_ , _family-friendly_ conversation material.” Lizzie adds dryly.

“The most we knew is that we helped Aunt Bonnie lock you in here when we were five ‘cause you tried to kill us.” Josie says.

“We also knew Aunt Bonnie hates you so much she’d refuse to talk about you when we asked.” Lizzie comments.

“I’m flattered.” Kai smirks wryly.

“And Mom and Dad were virtually useless, too.” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Mom kept saying it was Aunt Bonnie’s story to tell, and Dad insisted the less we knew, the better. Look where _that_ got us.”

Kai snorts. “So, now you’ve finally come straight to the source?”

“It’s not like we have any other choice.” Lizzie shakes her head. “Hell, we even tried subtly getting clues from Sheila and Abby, hoping maybe Aunt Bonnie would’ve accidentally mentioned something to them, but they knew even less than us. So, who better than _you_ to tell us?”

Josie’s eyes flash in alarm at Lizzie’s careless mention of Sheila and Abby, and she nudges her sister, worried that Kai might use these new names to threaten Bonnie.

“What?” Lizzie raises her eyebrows at her.

“Sheila and Abby?” Kai interrupts them. “Last I checked, Sheila Bennett was dead and Abby Bennett was a runaway vampire.”

“Huh?” Josie frowns in surprise that he already knows Sheila and Abby, but also in confusion about his completely wrong descriptions of them.

“Which Sheila and Abby do _you_ know?” Lizzie voices her twin’s thoughts.

“The Sheila who helped lock me in my first prison world and her daughter, Abby.” Kai grits his teeth.

“Okay, as much as Sheila loves to act like Abby’s mom and lord it over her that she’s six minutes older, she’s not _actually_ her mom.” Lizzie corrects him.

“Wait, Sheila put you in your _first_ prison world?” Josie asks slowly. “But that prison world was made in 1994… Sheila and Abby weren’t even born until almost 30 years after that.”

Kai feels like his breath has been ripped out of him. “Sheila and Abby are Bonnie’s… daughters, aren’t they?” He asks quietly. “She named them after her mother and grandmother.”

Both Lizzie and Josie’s eyes widen in horror that they accidentally gave him more information than intended.

“Who’s the father?” Kai snarls.

“W-We don’t know.” Josie stammers. “No one does. Aunt Bonnie’s raised them by herself for the past six years.”

 _Six years_. That would be just about the time when she stopped visiting-

Kai shrieks in pain, grasping his head as an aneurysm hits him. He blinks through his spotty, bloody vision to see Bonnie Bennett, in all her glory, blast open the door to his office and stand in the doorway triumphantly. He smirks and flicks his wrist, giving her a mirroring aneurysm and dragging her into his office. _Oh_ , how he’d missed this. How he’d missed _her_.

“Miss me?” Kai grins at Bonnie: the bane of his existence; the love of his life; and now, the mother of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THERE it is!! How do you feel about the big twist I just dropped in here?? Please leave me a kudos and/or review of your thoughts! I'm really sososo excited to see your reactions to this reveal omggg!! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who commented on Chapter 4 and/or gave me a kudos!! I really LOVED seeing all your reactions to the plot twist so much!! They made me so happy and excited to write more for you guys!! So now, picking up BANG in the middle of the action, here is Chapter 5 🤩

“Motus!” Bonnie screams, and Kai flies into a wall, breaking some cabinets and his spell on her. “Where are they?”

“Aunt Bonnie!” Josie calls out desperately, but Bonnie doesn’t react. “Aunt Bonnie, we’re right here!”

“ _Answer me_.” Bonnie growls at Kai, not hearing Josie.

“The bastard cloaked us.” Lizzie snarls in realization. “Damn it!”

“I’m not answering any questions until you answer mine, Bonnie-boo.” Kai smiles and telekinetically hurls his sword at her. Her eyes flash and she ducks, breaking her spell on him. He vamp-speeds towards her, causing her to stumble back in alarm. He squats down to her level on the floor and delicately tips her chin up. “ _Did you miss me?_ ” He asks slowly.

Instead of responding, her eyes flutter shut and she nestles her chin in his palm. The minute she hears his breath hitch and she knows he’s sufficiently distracted, Bonnie immediately transfers most of her body heat to her chin until it concentrates into a white-hot heat that singes his fingers. Kai hisses in surprise and she uses his distraction to curl her fingers until he doubles down in agony.

“Playing dirty, huh?” He smirks even though he’s in pain. “You are _truly_ my dream girl.”

She stifles a shiver at his words, and for that, she pettily increases the force of her spell, making him spit blood. He easily retaliates with an aneurysm, making Bonnie cry out and stubbornly strengthen her attack spell even more. As Kai laughs and heaves, Bonnie relishes hurting him so much that she almost misses the flicker in the air behind him. Curiously, she squints until it happens again, and she recognizes the flickering image.

“Lizzie and Josie.” Bonnie breathes. “Un-cloak them.”

“So bossy,” Kai chuckles breathlessly. “One of the hottest things about you.”

“Shut up.” She snaps, but her voice cracks. “You made them a deal. If they got me here, you’d let them go. So, _do it_.”

“Anything for you, Bonster.” Kai snaps his fingers, ending his aneurysm and uncloaking the twins. She also ends her spell.

“Aunt Bonnie!” They exclaim in relief, but when they try to run towards her, they hit an invisible wall.

“Not so fast, kiddos.” He smirks. “New deal.”

“What deal!?” Lizzie shrieks.

“If you want your freedom from trigger-happy Uncle Kai,” he starts dramatically. “You’ll have to leave your Aunt Bonnie behind.”

A tense silence follows his announcement.

“No deal.” Josie shakes her head, turning to Bonnie. “We’re not leaving you here alone.”

“Then you can stay here with her,” he shrugs. “And _die_ here without her.”

“Deal.” Bonnie nods resolutely. “If you let them go, I’ll stay.”

“What!?” Lizzie yells. “Aunt Bonnie-”

“I can handle him. I’ve done it before.” Bonnie insists. “You girls, and your father, on the other hand? You need to take your chance and escape before he changes his mind again.” She eyes him warily. “You girls can always find a way to get me out from the outside. And if you don’t, _I know I will_.”

“But Aunt Bonnie-”

“ _Trust me_.” She tells them earnestly, and at that moment the girls see an image flicker behind Kai. But that flicker is enough for them to recognize their cloaked father with a stake aimed at Kai’s back.

“Okay.” They nod weakly.

Kai beams victoriously and flicks his wrist, revealing an empty magic-muting cage identical to the one currently imprisoning Josie and Lizzie. Bonnie resignedly enters her prison, but the minute she crosses the threshold, her cloaking spell on Alaric breaks, and before Kai can sense his heartbeat and react, Alaric stakes him.

It doesn’t kill Kai, and even if it had, he’d easily loop back to life just like his prison world. But the stake is nevertheless enough to shock and at least temporarily incapacitate him, causing his magic-muting cage spell to falter, freeing Bonnie and the twins. The girls stumble out of their cage and immediately run out of the room with Alaric hot on their heels. As Kai staggers to his knees in pain, Bonnie also escapes her cage and follows after them, but right when she reaches the doorway, Kai’s words stop her. Not because he utters a spell to physically halt her. He doesn’t use magic for this. Doesn’t _need_ to.

“Sheila and Abby!” Kai pants out. Their names on his tongue may as well be a spell, because they are all it takes to almost magically freeze Bonnie on the spot.

“What did you just say?” She asks deathly softly, turning to stare daggers at him.

“You heard me,” he murmurs equally softly, and it feels like they’re the only two people in the world all over again. Just like they had been about six years ago. _Is he threatening my girls? But there’s no way he should know they exist-_

“You’ll never get your tacky, fingerless-gloved claws on them!” Lizzie shouts from behind her. “Your threats are pointless.”

“I know,” Kai replies to Lizzie, but his eyes bore into Bonnie’s. His agreement with Lizzie is uncharacteristically swift, so Bonnie doesn’t trust it.

“ _I know_.” Kai repeats again anyway, staring into Bonnie’s eyes meaningfully.

Her heart skips, and he hears it. He’s not trying to threaten her girls right now. He’s trying to tell her he _knows_ them. _Really_ knows them. He knows _exactly_ who they are, better than everyone in this room, besides Bonnie herself.

“Leave.” Bonnie orders Lizzie, Josie, and Alaric. Kai smirks triumphantly.

“Aunt Bonnie, we have him staked and bleeding out! This is our chance to escape together-”

“I’ll find my way out.” She cuts them off, before turning towards them one last time. “ _Trust me_.” She says again.

The girls gulp, but know better than to second-guess their Aunt Bonnie. They reluctantly leave with Alaric. Bonnie stares on sadly, wanting to prolong her relief and procrastinate turning around to face reality and _him_.

“If I knew you wanted me all to yourself, I would’ve gotten rid of them a lot sooner.” Kai interrupts her thoughts smugly.

Bonnie closes her eyes to mentally prepare herself to deal with him, then finally turns around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And then there were two. Kai's finally got Bonnie ~alone~ with him! I wonder how that's gonna go.. 😏Please leave me a kudos and/or comment to let me know how you feel about this chapter!! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5 and/or left me a kudos! I really appreciate it!! And now, as we dive into Chapter 6, you may or may not have noticed that I just bumped this fic's rating up from Mature to Explicit 🤩You know what that means... 😏

When Bonnie turns around to face Kai, she finds him rather pathetically slumped on the ground, unsuccessfully trying to pull Alaric’s stake out of his side. Despite this, she’s painfully aware that he is still the one with more power at the moment: his apparent knowledge of their daughters. _Her_ daughters.

“So, what is it that you _think_ you know?” She asks carefully, though she feigns disinterest.

Kai smiles coyly. “You’ll probably wanna lock the door for this one.”

The less random students who witness their very likely explosive encounter, the better. She grits her teeth and waves her hand, fixing his broken door and locking it. Then, she stiffly crosses her arms and repeats her question.

“Don’t you wanna sit down for this conversation? Get comfy?” He stretches his arms wide to rest them on the desk behind him. “I could cook you dinner, spell you a fancy couch-”

“No.” She cuts him off.

“Alright, if fancy _couches_ aren’t enough, how about a fancy _bed_?” Kai asks softly, tilting his head as his eyes lazily meander down her body. “That would be _much_ comfier. You could even take your bra off, you know, to really _relax_ before-”

“I said no.” She grits out, fighting a shudder.

“Okay, noted. No worries.” He raises his hands placatingly. “If _you_ don’t wanna take your bra off, _I_ can do that for you.”

“You’re not taking my bra off.” Bonnie deadpans.

“Oh, sorry, I’m _such_ an airhead.” He chuckles. “Did you want me to _burn_ it off instead?”

“My bra isn’t coming off at all.” She snaps, tired of his games.

“Why not?” Kai has the gall to look confused. “Are you not wearing one?”

Bonnie swallows instead of answering, because the bastard is right. His confused frown clears in surprise.

“ _Fuck_ , Bonnie.” He whispers, sitting up straighter. “Come here.”

“ _No_ ,” she violently shakes her head to mask her shiver. “I’m not touching you.”

“Then let me touch you.” He purrs.

“I’m not coming any closer.”

“ _Please_ , I just wanna talk.” He lies desperately.

“We can talk like this, too.” She insists stubbornly.

“What was that?” He frowns. “I can’t hear you from so far away.”

“You have vampire hearing.”

“I have grandpa’s earring? Huh?” Kai blinks, then tugs at Alaric’s stake again. “This stake is probably killing me slowly, Bon. Taking one sense away at a time. For now, it’s hearing, but who knows what’s next? _Taste?_ ” He gasps. “I need you, Bonster. I need you to come wrench it out of me.”

A big part of her seriously contemplates letting the stake slowly kill his melodramatic ass, but then she’d have to wait for him to die and regenerate to find out his intentions for Sheila and Abby, which would mean staying in this world much longer. Cursing, she strides over to him even though she _knows_ it’s a trap. She stops right in front of him and glares down at him instead of kneeling down to his level.

“You’ll need to get on your knees for me, _babe_.” Kai grins up at her, reveling in his innuendo. Bonnie flares her nostrils and tries to knee him right in his face, but he easily catches her knee in mid-air. “Uh-uh,” he shakes his head, pushing her knee to the left of his face so she can see him. “No funny business.” He tuts, then rubs his left cheek against her thigh, closing his eyes to savor the sound of her femoral artery beating right in his ear. “Unless you want me to retaliate.” He sighs, opening his eyes to reveal blood-red, veiny irises.

“ _Fine_.” She growls. “God, I can’t fucking _stand_ you.”

“Then _sit_ on me.” He breathes enticingly.

She glares at him, but conflictedly doesn’t move closer or farther away. Her indecision costs her, because he grins knowingly and sharply tugs her downwards, right onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her chest flush against his.

“Just like old times in the karaoke bar, huh, Bon?” He purrs. “Only thing missing is that awful chair and the chains. Want me to spell ‘em back so you can punish me again?” He bites his lip. “Want _me_ to punish _you_ again?”

Bonnie inhales sharply, but keeps her face emotionless, knowing a reaction is exactly what he wants. But she can’t hide the way her heart is pounding away right against him. So, without warning, she abruptly pulls at the stake in his side to both distract and hurt him. Kai hisses, tightening his grip on her waist, but the stake is lodged in so deep that it barely budges. Surprised, Bonnie tugs again, but it still only moves fractionally, though Kai grits his teeth in pain. Seeing an opportunity, she violently tugs on the stake repeatedly, trying to pull it out little by little, causing him to grimace and glare at her, but she merely blinks back innocently. His glare fades away.

“You’ve always liked hurting me, haven’t you, Bonster?” He murmurs, while his hooded eyes rove over her face.

Instead of answering, Bonnie deflects. “You deserve it.” She sneers, twisting the stake in him for good measure. Kai’s hand flies onto hers and she braces herself for painful retaliation from him, but he encouragingly squeezes her twisting hand instead.

“Yeah, I do.” He whispers, nodding. She twists and tugs it outward more, and he jerks.

“Harder.” He says hoarsely.

She happily obliges, making him shudder and lean closer. “More.” He sighs into her neck.

“You’re enjoying this?” Bonnie taunts incredulously, right in his ear. “You _like_ me hurting you, don’t you?”

“I _love_ it.” Kai pants, grazing his lips along her neck.

“I _hate_ you." She hisses, curling her nails into his chest while tugging the stake again.

“But you like it when I touch you,” he smiles into her skin, circling her pulse with his tongue. “When I lick you,” he continues, sucking on her skin. “When I _fuck_ you,” he whispers, nipping her neck while his hand slips under her shirt to stroke her back. “Don’t you, Bonnie?”

With every stroke, he siphons light amounts of her magic, giving her goosebumps. When his hand reaches the nape of her neck, he yanks her hair back, sucking and nibbling on her throat increasingly more insistently, until she feels his fangs accidentally prick her neck a few times. She shivers in anticipation, and she knows he can probably feel her nipples peak against him. She feels him open his mouth, ready to bite into her and she grips the stake, ready to finally wrench it out. They both act at the same time. She pulls it out as soon as his fangs sink into her neck, and they both moan, shuddering in pleasure and pain.

The stake rolls away with a dull thud, forgotten. His free hand slides under her shirt to trace her ribs, before instinctively drifting to the puckered scar he marked her with right below her breast, from a different prison world in a different decade. Kai thinks of Bonnie constantly, but he has no way of knowing if she thinks of him, too. This scar is his only guarantee that she can never even look at herself without thinking of _him_.

“ _Kai_ ,” she sighs softly, running her fingers through his hair and painfully digging her nails into his scalp.

His pants tighten as his dick hardens. He hums and sucks harder, letting his fingers pass beyond _their_ scar to palm her breast where he can feel her heartbeat slow from his sucking. Bonnie aggressively bites into his shoulder and he finally gets the hint. He reluctantly detaches from her bloody throat to bite his own palm and offer it to her. She enthusiastically accepts it, drinking him down hungrily. The sight and sensation of her tongue so deep inside his membrane, forces him to reach down and free himself from his pants. He bites his lip and strokes his cock while watching her, but she slaps his hand away to grip him herself. Overwhelmed, he groans and bites into her throat again, while massaging and tweaking her nipples with short bursts of siphoning. Bonnie jolts at the sensations and the fireplace roars behind them just as she accidentally singes his shirt off.

“ _Naughty girl_ ,” Kai purrs and retaliates by tearing her shirt to shreds, which triggers an indignant but playful smack from her. His head whips back up from her slap with a wild grin dimpling his cheeks.

“Ugh, I fucking hate you _so much_.” Bonnie complains, clawing at his shit-eating grin and disheveling his hair in frustration. “And I can’t even hurt your stupid vampire-healing skin.”

 _Fuck, she’s perfect_. He feels an inexplicable lurch in his chest and catches her flailing wrists, halting them. They haven’t kissed _once_ since her return. _Why the fuck not?_ He holds her quizzical gaze and slowly presses his fangs into his own lip until it bleeds. She watches, transfixed, as he leans forward and then offers her his lip, gingerly brushing it against hers. Almost involuntarily, her tongue pokes out and coyly licks at his lip, before she just throws her reservations out the window and bites him, savagely sucking his lip. He moans into her mouth, bucking into her. Bonnie tastes more of him when his tongue meets hers, and allows him to bite her lip and do the same. She doesn’t know or care when or how he burns her pants off and rips her panties, because when his cock finally slides inside her, nothing else matters.

Bonnie and Kai groan in unison, writhing desperately to work out years of sexual frustration. She bounces wildly in his lap, before he lifts her and slams her into a wall, thrusting vigorously while her legs lock around his waist and her nails scratch down his back, making sure to catch on the scar she gave him when she literally backstabbed him in 1903. Many of Kai’s recently fixed cabinets shatter all over again. Their sex is so frenzied, he slips out a few times. One of these times, Bonnie flips them around and shoves him into the wall.

“I hate you.” She growls, scraping her nails down his chest while his arms slide from her hips to her ass and squeeze greedily.

“I hate you more.” He grunts, kissing her fervently and walking her backwards to his desk. Briefly stepping away from her, he carelessly knocks everything off his desk, turns her around to lean on his desk, and re-enters her from behind.

He leans over her and presses his lips to her ear. “I’ve wanted to bend you over this desk since the moment I found it.” He whispers, gripping her ass and slapping it a few times, making her clench around him. “Fuck, I missed you so much, Bonster.” Kai sighs, brushing her hair aside to feverishly kiss his way up her spine before nipping her neck and shoulder. “Did you miss me?”

Bonnie bites her lip to hold back the shameful _yes_ _yes yes fuck yeah’s_ echoing through her mind in time with his thrusts. His fingers graze her inner thigh, and she clenches, painfully close to climaxing.

“I-I hate you.” She moans heatedly instead of answering.

“But did you miss me?” He pants, squeezing her thigh and sliding his hand up, closer to where she needs him, before completely skipping it to palm her stomach instead.

“ _Fuck_ , why did- I can’t-” She stammers senselessly, digging her nails into his desk. She can’t think anymore.

His hand slides up her body to hungrily palm her breasts, before clamping around her throat possessively, and tilting her face toward his. “ _Answer me_.” He orders, squeezing her neck and siphoning a little, making her walls clench.

Even though he _knows_ she missed him, can feel it in her frantic kisses and her insatiable need to touch him, feel him, hurt him even at her own risk; his smug ass wants to _hear_ her say it. So, at her lack of response, he pettily slows his thrusting down, threatening to pull out.

“No, _fuck_ , _Kai_ , just- fine! _Yes!_ ” Bonnie admits shamelessly. “I-I missed you.”

Kai loosens his grip on her neck and softly cups her face, dropping his sweaty forehead against hers. “ _Good girl_.” He breathes contently, lightly thumbing her parted lips as he resumes his faster thrusting pace.

Bonnie shivers, licking his finger and sucking it into her mouth while he watches in rapture. Soon, he retracts his finger and kisses her ravenously, while dropping the same finger down to glide across her nipples, and then her clit. At the same time, she feels a sudden flare of heat between her legs where they’re joined, and with a quick downward glance at the warm, orange glow radiating from her core, she realizes with a thrilled gasp that he’s siphoning her _with_ his-

“ _Kai_ ,” she moans into his mouth, and she finally climaxes around his dick with a shudder.

“ _Bonnie_ ,” Kai groans a few thrusts later, spilling himself inside her.

Spent, they haphazardly collapse onto his desk in a heap of tangled limbs. Before long, they resume fucking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like Bonkai's ~explosive~ reunion?? 🤩Did you enjoy the *spice*? 😏I'm SOOOO excited to see your reactions to it!! Please leave me a kudos and/or comment about your thoughts!! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: after a certain review by MsDaydreamer speculated if Kai's "magic D" could also siphon like the rest of him... I couldn't resist slightly tweaking this chapter *just* to add a few lines in here to say YES his magic D 100% can!! 🤩


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and/or kudos on Chapter 6!! I'm glad Bonkai's explosive reunion lived up to your expectations 😏I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 🤩

Sated, Bonnie idly stares at the ceiling of Kai’s office while he pants into her neck. The sweat cooling off their bodies has practically glued their naked skin together. She’s lost count of how many times they’ve fucked in the last few hours since her return. Belatedly, Bonnie begins to feel his cum leak out of her like a warning. A reminder of what it can do and has done before. _Thank the spirits for birth control. I’m not slipping up now that I know heretics work differently than vampires_ , she resolves. Some of the cum probably drips onto Kai, from how tightly he’s cocooned her body, because he frowns and cocks his head to glance at it. She squirms under his scrutiny, wondering what he’s thinking.

“That probably feels kinda gross, huh?” He muses anticlimactically.

“…Sometimes, I guess.” She replies awkwardly.

“Yet you usually let me do it anyway.” He comments.

“Like I said, it’s gross _sometimes_ , not _all_ the time.” She shrugs defensively.

Kai smirks at her rare blushing face, before spontaneously kissing her lips impulsively. Bonnie sighs into his mouth and kisses him back. Even though she hates him, she really _did_ miss him. Too soon, his mouth leaves hers, but before she can complain, he nips her jaw, tonguing her neck. She relaxes, arching her neck to bare more of her skin to him. Kai takes advantage of this and slowly kisses his way down to suck a nipple into his mouth. She shivers, running her fingers through his hair while parting her legs to give him room to climb on top of her and slip between her thighs, which he does. He lowers his mouth below her breast and kisses his scar on her skin lingeringly, which he loves to do almost every time they fuck. It oddly alarms yet warms Bonnie up whenever he does this, so she decides to distract them both from her scar and the confusing emotions it brings up by reaching for his dick.

But before she can do this, Kai stops kissing her scar and lowers further to kiss down her abdomen and her stomach. _Oh_. She stiffens in surprised curiosity, feeling her heartrate rapidly spike in anticipation. He moves his face to her inner thigh, licking and sucking on it languidly. Bonnie chews her lip, splaying her thighs wider apart as she watches him gradually suck a trail closer to her core dripping with their combined cum. At his tongue’s first light lick along her slit, she jerks upward in pleasure, digging her nails into his scalp. He nips her thigh admonishingly and presses a palm flat against her abdomen to firmly hold her hips down.

“I’m trying to show you my appreciation, baby.” He murmurs, and her thighs clench at feeling his breath and his voice vibrate inches away from her center. “It’s only fair, considering the mess you let me make down here.”

Right now, she’s ready to show him her own appreciation by letting him make multiple more messes. _It’s probably the endorphins_.

“Don’t call me baby.” She bites her lip, glaring at him faintly instead.

“I know you secretly kinda like it.” He smirks knowingly, making her want to take matters into her own hands and sit right on his face.

“Shut up.” She complains, desperately wanting him to resume licking her.

“Whatever you say, babe.” He smirks and holds her gaze as he slowly licks her folds again.

Bonnie wants to set him on fire for that, but he feels so good, her eyes roll into her head and her toes curl. Kai takes that as his cue to lick her folds more enthusiastically, and he tightens his grip on her hips and thighs as he thoroughly sucks and licks her inner lips clean. It was only a few hours ago that she’d told him she wasn’t going to so much as _touch_ him, yet now she’s watching him contently lick his own cum off her throbbing core that’s positively dripping _with_ him and _for_ him.

He can feel her abdomen sporadically tighten under his palm, so he squeezes, massaging her muscles while tonguing through her hole, slowly fucking her with his tongue in his quest to lick his cum out of her. Before long, Bonnie whimpers his name and violently shudders, coming against his face. He unhurriedly licks her through her orgasm, before nuzzling his face against her thigh and kissing it. Without his knowledge, his kisses and sucks steadily become more insistent, and the veins around his eyes begin to darken.

“Kai,” she breathes, feeling remarkably affectionate and generous in the afterglow of her orgasm. “Just drink.”

“Hmm?” He hums distractedly while still licking and nipping her thigh. When his gums start itching as his fangs descend, he finally blinks out of his haze and glances at her. “Fuck, how am I still hungry? This only happens when I’m with you.” He grumbles. “Being half-vampire sucks. Literally.”

She snorts, but silently nudges her thigh closer to his face as permission. Kai groans and sinks his fangs into her femoral artery, while rubbing her clit to cancel her pain out with pleasure. After a few gulps, he clambers over her, bites his own tongue, and kisses her passionately. She tastes a mixture of their blood and cum all on his tongue and moans, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I don’t get it,” she pants when they break apart for air. “Why doesn’t it feel this good with anyone else?”

“Because I’m mega powerful,” he smirks. “Mega hot,” he continues, nipping her lip. “And mega better than everyone else out there.” He contently rolls onto his side and drapes his arm across her stomach.

“You’re also mega conceited, mega delusional, and mega obnoxious.” She sasses him.

“Yet you can’t get enough of me,” he smiles fondly, before stiffening. “Wait, what do you mean _anyone else_? You’ve been with other people since me?”

“Yeah, as if you haven’t.” Bonnie rolls her eyes. “It’s been six _years_ , Kai.”

“ _So?_ ” He scowls.

“Are you _really_ trying to tell me you haven’t slept with a single girl after me?” She squints skeptically. “None of Rick’s ex-students ever tried to get on your good side or win your favor?” She stifles the bitterness trying to slip out of her.

“But none of those flings _meant_ anything. We hooked up out of boredom.” He shrugs. “I-I couldn’t even… _feel_ anything with them unless I pictured you.” He mumbles quietly.

Bonnie feels winded by his admission. She swallows thickly, afraid of how he’ll react if she admits the same truth to him. This _thing_ between them has always been complicated. _Layered_. They hate each other, but want each other, and oddly even miss each other when they’re not together. No one ever makes her feel the way he does. And hatred or not, the connection between them has always been tangible, undeniable. Sheila and Abby are living, breathing proof of that. She gulps. She hasn’t had the guts to mention their daughters again since earlier. A part of her knows the sooner they talk about it, the sooner they’ll have to leave their temporary bubble of free, post-coital bliss; and as much as she hates to admit it, that part of her isn’t quite ready to leave him or their bubble just yet.

“Hey, what would you think if I grew a beard?” Kai abruptly changes the topic, embarrassed by her silence at his confession. “Well, _spelled_ myself a beard, ‘cause obviously I can’t _grow_ one in here,” he rolls his eyes. “But I’ve been thinking I could use an Obi-Wan-style look while training Aladdin’s Jedi-rejects.”

She studies his jaw. “…I feel like it would make you look more like Alad- I mean _Alaric,_ himself.”

“ _Eww_. Message received.” He grimaces. “Axe the beard idea.”

Bonnie snorts and unconsciously reaches for his sharp, stubbly jawline, tracing her fingers over it. Instinctively, his eyes fall shut and he swallows, and she marvels at the effect her touch has on him. Leaning forward, she experimentally presses her lips to his jaw, and his arm tightens around her, pulling her closer. She parts her lips and grazes her teeth along his skin, nibbling his jaw, and he groans, slanting her face towards his mouth to kiss her dizzy. Her heart pounds at the intensity of his kiss and she doesn’t want him to stop. _Ever_. His earlier words about needing to imagine her to get off at all, drift back into her mind and she moans, kissing him more passionately. But suddenly, he pulls away.

“Bon, is this what love is?” Kai pants as his eyes rove over her face feverishly. “Is that what I’m feeling?”

Bonnie freezes, staring at him.

“I-I’ve never felt this way about anyone but you.” He breathes. “And I don’t know when you’re gonna screw me over and leave again, so I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to say this again,” he blurts. “But I think I kinda love you, even though I hate you.”

She blinks furiously, struggling to process his words.

“Do you-?” He starts quietly, hesitant to finish his question. _Do you love me?_

“I-I can’t-” she shakes her head.

“Can’t or _don’t_?” Kai asks carefully.

“I-” Bonnie stammers as her heart races. “I hate you. I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” He says resolutely. “I know you know.”

“ _No_ , I can’t-” she groans and helplessly buries her face in his chest so he can’t see into her eyes anymore.

“You’ll say it one day.” He whispers darkly, sliding his hand down her back. “It doesn’t have to be today, but I can wait. If prison worlds have given me anything, it’s patience.” He murmurs into her hair.

Bonnie refuses to respond or look up at him, keeping her face pressed against his chest. They stay like that for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Kai finally admitted the big L word to Bonnie after all these years!! (Tho we BEEN knew, Bon was clearly in denial about it)! What did you think? Please leave me a kudos and/or comment of your reactions! I love hearing your thoughts 🤩Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews and/or kudos of Chapter 7!! I'm glad you guys liked Kai's big Confession (that was a looong time coming) 😍And now, here is: Chapter 8 🤩

Hours have passed by as both Bonnie and Kai have drifted in and out of sleep while lying curled against each other. At some point, Kai woke up, blearily turned the desk under them into a bed, and fell back asleep. Eventually, Bonnie wakes up and yawns against his chest, which wakes him up. He kisses her lips lightly, making her smile sleepily and roll over. He curls up against her back, spooning her from behind, then kisses her shoulder and noses her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

“By the way, I’m more than happy to wait as long as you want, so just let me know whenever you wanna discuss the elephant in the room,” he breathes, before smirking. “And I don’t mean my dick.”

Bonnie snorts and jabs her elbow into him grumpily. Kai chuckles and nestles his face in her hair.

“Well, actually, I guess I _do_ mean my dick,” he corrects himself. “Considering my dick was partially responsible for _creating_ the twin elephants.”

“The elephants have _names_.” She rolls her eyes, turning around to face him.

“ _Sheila and Abby_.” He sighs. She shivers, hearing their daughters’ names leave his mouth.

“Do you-” he clears his throat, distractedly tracing patterns on her skin. “Do you have any pictures of them with you? Videos?” He swallows. “Could I- could I see them?”

Bonnie gulps. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” He frowns.

She sighs and rolls out of his arms, sitting up. “Where’s my shirt?”

“I ripped it, remember?” He grits his teeth.

“What about my pants? Where’s my underwear?” She frowns.

“Burned your pants and ripped your panties.” He says contently.

“Damn it, Kai.” She grumbles, getting off the bed.

“You didn’t seem to mind much while I was doing all that.” He comments.

“Shut up.” She snaps, spelling herself into a brand-new set of clothes.

“So, that’s it?” He narrows his eyes at her. “You use me for mind-blowing sex, then disappear the second I bring up our secret spawn you hid from me for six years?”

“Don’t call them _spawn_.” She grimaces. “It makes them sound evil.”

“What the fuck else should I call them? Clearly, they’re the spawn of _Satan_ , according to you.” He snaps.

“You’re a _child murderer_ , Kai!” Bonnie reminds him. “You killed your own _siblings_ , so who’s to say you won’t do that to your own kids?”

“This is _different_ ,” he insists. “I’m not that person anym-”

“Damn _right_ , this is different.” She interrupts. “Because these kids are _mine_ too. And I’m not letting _anybody_ hurt them, whether or not that includes their own father.”

“So, how’ve you explained that to them, exactly?” Kai squints, sitting up and bracing himself on his forearms. She tries not to stare at the way his arm muscles flex at the movement. “Hey kids, sorry your Dad’s never around. I locked him in an eternal time-out where I occasionally visit him and fuck his brains out, before heartlessly ditching him again.”

“I told them you’re dead.”

He blinks at her, taken aback.

“It’s not a lie,” she shrugs. “You _are_ half-vampire.”

“But I’m still _alive_.” He protests.

“Debatable.”

“You _killed_ me!” He snaps, standing up. “Metaphorically _erased_ me from existence.” He snatches his pants and boxers, angrily pulling them on. “Jolie and Lydia told me no one knows _shit_ about you and me ‘cause you just clam up every time they ask.”

“Sorry I don’t wanna _publicize_ the fact that I have complicated feelings for a _monster!_ ” Bonnie yells, pettily spelling their bed back into a desk.

“If I’m such a _terrible monster_ you need to keep hidden away from the world, then why’d you willingly bring _more_ of me into existence, huh?” He hisses. “You _knew_ they had some of me in them, yet you chose to let them see the light of day anyway.”

“Maybe I kept them because they gave me a chance to finally have a family again.” Bonnie argues, stepping closer.

“You could’ve _easily_ done that with someone else if you really wanted to,” he sneers, advancing towards her. “So, why _me_? Why doom _your_ kids to _my_ evil blood unless deep down, you believe my blood isn’t really so evil? That my blood really _is_ capable of change.”

She grits her teeth, storming up to him. “There’s a reason I decided to leave you and _never_ come back the _second_ I realized I wanted to keep them. I’ve seen the way Josie and Lizzie have grown. So, yes, I believed I could do the same with our girls, too; as long as _you_ and your influence stayed out of the picture.”

“What the hell do you think I’ll do to ‘em? Talk them into some light murder? Kill them myself?” He scoffs, spelling himself a new shirt to replace the one Bonnie burned off him. “I’m not that guy anymore! You _know_ you wouldn’t have your _complicated feelings_ for me if I was.”

“You keep claiming you’ve _changed_ , yet you literally just threatened to unleash your vengeful trainees on your own nieces a few _hours_ ago.” She spits.

“I did that for _you_.” He snaps. She halts, dumbfounded.

“The second _Twindle-dee_ and _Twindledum_ showed up, I knew you couldn’t be far behind to save them from _evil Uncle Kai_.” He rolls his eyes, leaning against his desk tiredly. “I threatened them to get to _you_. I wasn’t _actually_ gonna let my students kill them; maybe just terrify and injure them, but all’s fair in love and warlock-training.” He shrugs. “I needed to take my shot to see you again.” He breathes, reaching for her waist to pull her into his orbit. “And now that you’re finally here, I wanna take you around, introduce you to my proteges, show you what I’ve _built_ here.” He whispers, leaning his forehead against hers. “Just stay here with me for some time, Bon. _Please_.”

“I-I can’t-”

“Give me a chance to prove how much I’ve _changed_ over the last six years.” He appeals.

Bonnie isn’t as idealistic and trusting as she once was. She’s realistic enough to know that Kai could very well be lying right now. But the strongly idealistic part of her still exists. And it wants to believe him, give him a chance, and _stay_ with him. She bites her lip. She knows what she needs to do. She knows what she wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what WILL she do?? I wonder... How did you like their Talk this chapter? Please feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment about your thoughts! I love seeing what you think!! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos on Chapter 8!! I was really happy (and relieved) to hear that their Talk about the twins lived up to the hype!! So now, here is Chapter 9 where we finally find out what Bonnie's big decision about Kai will be!! 🤩

Kai’s hands are tight, yet soft on Bonnie’s waist – almost as soft as his eyes boring into hers right now. _Just stay here with me for some time, Bon. Please._ She can hear his voice still echoing through her mind as her eyes rove over his face. She missed him. She really did. The lip Bonnie’s been worrying between her teeth finally slides out of her mouth. Her thoughts finally settle down. She knows what to do. She takes a deep breath.

“No.” Bonnie murmurs. “I can’t stay.”

A deathly silence falls between them, and it almost sounds like Kai’s stopped breathing. His hands tighten around her waist. “Bon-”

She shoves her way out of his hold and steps back. “I-I need to go back to the girls.”

“ _Bonnie_.” He stands straight, taking a step closer.

“Stay back!” She warns him.

“At least tell me _why_ you still won’t give me a chance. Even after _everything_.” He sighs. Her heart pounds at the desperation in his voice and she hates it.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” She snaps, moving towards the door to his office.

“I think you do.” He grits his teeth.

She ignores him and tries to unlock the door, but it won’t budge. She turns around to glare at him, and pointedly flicks her wrist, undoing his spell with her own. Bonnie holds his gaze, silently warning him not to try anything, as she reaches for the door and tries to open it again, but surprisingly, it does open. Kai heeded her warning. She cautiously steps through the doorway, expecting some sort of attack or blocking spell to halt her, but nothing happens. She's free to go. But instead of finally walking away when she has the chance, she turns back around to eye him suspiciously.

“What’s the catch? Why aren’t you trying to stop me anymore?”

“Because I know you.” He shrugs. “You’ll be back. Even if it takes another six years or more, I know you’ll come back. _You_ know you’ll come back. And like I said, I’m a patient guy. I have all the time in the world in here.”

He really has changed. She’d expected at least another hour of arguing, begging, fighting, maybe even some fucking, at her decision to leave him again. But, in a surprising turn of events and a rare display of maturity, he’s letting her go. He’s calling her bluff. Bonnie hates his smug confidence with a burning passion. In fact, she hates him so much she wants to _pounce_ on him, but she knows that’ll delay her by at least another few hours of sex with him. So, instead, she leaves him with a withering glare and finally walks away, cloaking herself and her magic signature from him for good measure.

But she doesn’t go back to the real world. Part of the reason she hated his smugness so much was because he was partially right to call her bluff. She’d never planned on leaving him. She just wanted him to _think_ she’d abandoned him again, so she could cloak herself and secretly observe whether or not he’d truly changed, without him having the chance to lie and elaborately disguise his true agendas from her. This was all supposed to be a test, especially considering she’d expected to leave him an enraged, reeling _mess_ at her refusal to stay. The ultimate test to see if he’d continue to be a “changed man” even in the wake of so much hurt and anger, or if he’d snap and revert to being a vengeful, bitter monster like he did the first time she truly hurt him in 1903.

Bonnie supposes he’s technically passed one of her tests already, unexpectedly reacting as calmly as he did. But that still leaves the last, most important test: has he truly changed? It might take hours, days, or even weeks of observation to see how he _really_ treats his proteges and what he teaches them. _Like the four months Kai spent secretly watching me and Damon in 1994 in reverse_ , she smiles wryly. There’s a reason Bonnie made sure Sheila and Abby were in Caroline’s capable hands before embarking on this journey. Because the psychic in her knew much before she set foot back in Kai’s prison world, that this time would very likely be _very different_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Bonnie's decision (and Kai's reaction)?? Does it make sense? Was it surprising? Please leave me a kudos and/or comment to let me know! I'm curious to see what you guys think! Thank you for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and/or leaving a kudos on Chapter 9!! I'm so glad you guys felt like Bonnie's big decision and Kai's reaction seemed in line with their characters!! For those of you who were curious about what Kai's been doing with Rick's ex(pelled) students these past few years, Chapter 10 is where we (and Bonnie) find out!! 🤩

It’s been one month since Bonnie cloaked herself and disappeared on Kai. And in that month, he’s been… surprisingly sane. Well, at least, as close to sane as he’s capable of. Every few days, she actually got paranoid and wondered if he somehow figured out her plan and elaborately staged this façade of actually training and teaching Alaric’s rejected students useful supernatural combat skills and knowledge; but whenever she’d run her regular checks and tests to ensure her cloaking spell was still holding up, they would come out positive. Which means Kai really has no idea Bonnie’s been secretly spying on him and his students around the giant estate they live and train on, so everything he’s been doing this past month has genuinely been _real_.

She’s seen it in the way he challenges his students, relentlessly pushes them to improve, strictly disciplines them, shows genuine anger and frustration if they don’t meet their potentials, and actually seems to understand how to communicate with (and sometimes manipulate) them. Most notably, Bonnie sees how his students seem to respect, fear, and admire him, probably for the same reason that he’s managed to begrudgingly connect with them at all: they were just as feared, rejected, and expelled from society as Kai has been his whole life. But where _he_ never got the chance to have a mentor teach him to control and harness his anger into more productive rather than destructive avenues, these students have _him_. It may have taken him eighteen years in 1994, five years in hell, and eleven years in 2018 to get here, but Kai has finally learnt the hard way that his destructive tendencies are efficient in the short-term, but counterproductive to his own goals in the long run.

Kai has finally, truly _changed_. After all these years. Bonnie is finally ready to give him his long-coveted “one more chance.” She’s ready to reveal herself to him. She strides up to his office, ready to knock on his door, but halts when she overhears agitated voices inside. She cloaks herself and teleports inside his office.

“Remember how I said I wouldn’t nag you about flipping your humanity switch back on as long as you actually followed my orders as your leader?” Kai smiles tightly.

“Yeah, but it sounds like you’re about to break your own word right now, ‘cause I haven’t done anything wrong.” A girl with strawberry blonde hair crosses her arms defensively.

“What’s my rule about new unknown intruders in my prison world?” He asks while sharpening one of his numerous weapons.

“Shoot first, ask questions later. Immobilize them and bring them to you.” The girl recites from memory.

“So, you _do_ remember.” He stops sharpening his blade to point it at her. “Then, tell me why you decided to _knowingly_ break my rule and try to drain Janie and Libby on sight instead of immobilizing them and bringing them to me?”

“What can I say?” The girl smirks charmingly. “Josie looked delicious.”

“Did a week’s worth of detention look delicious, too?” Kai smiles sardonically. “Because _surely_ , you knew that would be in the cards for you after breaking my rule like that.”

“Not if you let me change your mind.” She purrs, and Bonnie’s eyes widen.

“I don’t let sex change my verdicts, Jane.” He says flatly. “Business and pleasure don’t mix.”

_Sex with her, huh?_ Bonnie thinks, eyeing this girl more attentively now.

“ _Relax_ , I remember that.” _Jane_ rolls her eyes. “I just want a break from your lame lecturing.”

“Make that _two_ weeks’ desiccation detention.” He amends, resuming sharpening his blade.

“Jeez, when the hell did you get so boring? Oh wait, I know!” She claps with faux enthusiasm. “Ever since you locked yourself in your office and disappeared on us for a few days after sending the twins back.”

Both Bonnie and Kai stiffen at this, before he curls his fingers, giving Jane an aneurysm.

“I’m giving you a chance to defend your attempt to stupidly drain the twins.” He grits out. “Don’t waste it unless you want your desiccation to start right now.”

“Fine!” Jane waves her hands placatingly, and he ends his spell. “Look, what you call _draining_ ; I call _immobilizing_ before eventually bringing the girls to you. ‘Cause it’s not like they would’ve _stayed_ dead. Everyone who shows up here is usually here for the same reason: Head Asshole Alaric banished them to an eternity down here.” She rolls her eyes. “I figured I’d crush their hopes on day one itself, before they inevitably tried suicide and got their hopes crushed the hard way: waking up miserable and alone exactly as they were before.”

Kai eyes her carefully. “That’s unusually thoughtful, yet thoughtless of you. What’s going on, Jill? Thinking of flipping your switch back on?” He taunts.

“No way in hell!” Jane or _Jill_ snaps, before sighing. “I just… I knew them before I got sent here. Alaric’s daughters. They weren’t _half_ as dick-ish as their dad.” She sneers. “And I just got so mad that he didn’t even spare _them_ from this prison world, so I wanted to make their disappointment a little less shitty, I guess.”

“Well guess what, Mother Teresa?” He narrows his eyes. “You impulsively let your anger at Headmaster Dick sway you from logically following my rules that exist for a _reason_ , which incidentally broke rule _one_ that I teach _everyone_ : logical strategizing trumps messy mistakes _every single time_.” He hisses. “Your desperate need to believe your ex-teacher was as heartless as ever, made you _faultily_ assume they were prisoners like the rest of us. So, if you’d drained them, they would’ve _stayed_ dead and you would’ve killed any chance of escape or any fucking _change_ for the rest of us, too.”

“Escape? _Change?_ ” She scoffs. “It’s been a _month_ since they showed up and you let them go, then disappeared yourself for a few days, and _nothing’s_ changed since then. What difference would it have made if I _did_ kill them? And why are you lecturing me about this _now_ , a whole ass _month_ later?”

“It was a test. You _failed_.”

“What?”

“You’re a bright student, Jean-” He starts.

“It’s _Jade_.” She interrupts.

_Of course, he got her name wrong again_ , Bonnie rolls her eyes.

“You’ve always been a quick learner.” Kai ignores Jade and continues. “So, I wanted to see if you’d recognize your mistake on your own, and decide not to be that stupid again. But you _failed_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jade says stiffly.

“Samuel.”

“Who?”

“Silvester.”

“Again, who?”

“That new kid you brought me a week after the twin drama!” He snaps irritably. “The vamp who got sent here a few days before my nieces showed up? He’d stayed hidden from us until you found him all torn up over his ex who desiccated him? I think that was one of the twins, actually- right, it was Leslie! I was grossed out that she dated his crusty, senile ass but also weirdly proud of her for desiccating him right after dumping him.”

“ _Sebastian_?”

“That’s what I said.”

“What about him? I followed the rules and brought him to you.”

“After violently staking him for no reason.”

“ _So he believes_ , but he was desiccated and hallucinated that happening.” She lies without missing a beat.

“I found traces of the wood _still_ in his heart after I ripped it out when he tried to attack me yesterday.” He deadpans.

“…Oh. _Whoops_.”

“I’m gonna let you choose your own punishment,” Kai announces. “Either you accept a _month’s_ worth of desiccation, _or_ you flip your humanity switch back on.”

“Wait, what?!” Jade widens her eyes.

“Ironically, your off-switch is making you sloppy and inefficient. It’s chipping away at your reason ‘cause the only emotion it’s letting you feel is rage, which is jeopardizing the rest of us, too. So, switch on, or desiccation?” He asks conversationally.

“Fuck you.” She spits.

“If you don’t pick, I’ll do it for you.” He sing-songs. “Or hey, maybe I’ll mix it up and give you both!”

“Desiccation!” Jade relents begrudgingly.

“Desiccation it is! But consider this your last warning. If you slip up _one_ more time, your humanity’s switching back on whether you like it or not.” He declares darkly, before lightening up again. “Now go summon the others to the common room to witness your desiccation. I’ll be there to do the honors in a _jiffy_.” He beams.

Jade rolls her eyes and turns to leave his office, but he halts her.

“Oh, and before I forget, Jan,” he calls out. “I feel like this is as good a time as any to let you know I’m ending our little _arrangement_. I’m not really feeling it anymore.”

Bonnie freezes.

“Okay, whatever.” Jade shrugs. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I’m _not_ changing my mind. I’m done.” Kai insists, and Bonnie feels a pleased shiver run down her spine. “Especially now that I know you’re lusting after my _niece_ , which is just _extra_ gross.”

“Fair enough.” She concedes. “I’m more into girls anyway.”

“Speaking of girls,” he adds. “Once you finish gathering everyone for your desiccation, do me a solid and take some of the girls aside to let them know I’m ending _all_ my arrangements.”

Bonnie feels a thrilled flutter in her stomach.

“You want me to dump your fuck buddies for you? Why?” Jade frowns.

“Can’t be bothered to do it myself. Even dumping _you_ took too much energy for my liking.” Kai rolls his eyes.

“What should I say as your reason?” She asks. “They’re gonna wanna know why.”

“But there _is_ no reason.” He shrugs, and Bonnie _knows_ he’s lying. “I just got bored. Fucking them doesn’t do it for me anymore.”

“You really want me to deliver _that_ message to a group of well-trained supernaturals?” Jade squints at him.

“Consider it part of your punishment.” He beams.

“Not all of them have their humanity switches off like me, Kai. Some of them might actually get hurt.” She grumbles. “They’re gonna want closure. They’ll ask when you’ll be interested again in the future.”

“Well, I _won’t_. Not for another few years _at least_. Maybe even a few decades. Maybe never.” He trails off thoughtfully, and it takes a lot of restraint for Bonnie to not jump his bones right then and there. “Yeah, tell them _never_.” He nods decisively. “And for the record, I warned them that the sex was strictly meaningless multiple times. I don’t understand why they got attached anyway.”

“Are you kidding? Haven’t you watched a single movie? This _always_ happens.”

“I’ve watched enough movies to know not every one of them has a happy ending.” He snaps. “So, tough luck. They’ll either get over it or keep suffering.”

Jade smirks at him knowingly. “…You mean like _you_?”

This girl really has a knack for making comments that make both Bonnie and Kai cease up.

“Excuse me?” He narrows his eyes.

“Oh _no_.” She starts chuckling. “This is _hilarious_.”

“I’m not laughing.” He grits out.

“This is all about your ex, isn’t it? That Bennett witch you’re obsessed with, who trapped you in here? The same one whose blood we need to get out?” She pauses her laughter to ask, making Bonnie’s heart race. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize _sooner_. Alaric and the twins only escaped ‘cause she came back and gave them her blood, didn’t she? And she must’ve stayed behind for a bit, ‘cause why else would you shut yourself away for three whole days with zero explanation?” She shakes her head. “Wow, you were so wrapped up in her that you ditched your own students _and_ you’re taking a vow of celibacy in her name, but she just used you for a one-night stand and abandoned you all over again with no regrets whatsoever. She broke your nonexistent heart and she probably doesn’t even care.”

Jade’s derisive laughter abruptly dies when Kai hits her with an aneurysm, making Bonnie painfully aware that Kai really _is_ insecure about this. And yet he’s kept his cool for an entire month.

“You don’t know _shit_ about what she feels for me.” He snarls.

“Seems to me like _you_ don’t, either.” She remarks despite her pain, before gasping in mock shock. “Oh no, are you just meaningless sex to her, the way we are to you?”

Kai bares his teeth and intensifies his attack, boiling her blood in conjunction with his aneurysm. Bonnie gulps guiltily because she knows that’s not true, but is also too nervous to openly admit it to him.

“You just dug your own grave, Jess.” He sneers. “After your desiccation, I’m flipping your switch back on. Then you can tell me _all_ about how hilarious you think everything is. That is, if you’re not drowning in regret and pain.” He taunts, and Jade’s smile disappears.

“No, that’s not fair-”

“Go gather the others before I decide to switch the order of your punishments.” He cuts her off dismissively, ending his spell. “Hah. _Switch_. Get it?” He smirks at his own joke, while Jade heaves angrily and speeds out of his office.

Bonnie prepares to uncloak herself now that Kai is alone, but before she can, he angrily vamp-speeds out of his office too, leaving her blinking at his desk. Realizing she has very little time to find Kai and reveal herself before he’s busy with Jade’s public desiccation which might take who knows how long; Bonnie tries to focus her mind and locate Kai’s aura, but a loud crash distracts her. She frowns and follows the source of the noise as another crash resounds from the same distant room.

She remembers the spell Kai had used to draw her to him when she’d first returned to his prison to save the twins. It was an explosive one that probably resulted in shattered glass like the sounds she’s following right now. But she can’t feel his magic permeating the air to cause this spell, so he’s very likely cloaked himself. _But why?_ She frowns. When she reaches the doorway of the locked room, she gets her answer. Bonnie notices some students crowded around the door’s window curiously, blocking her own view. Soon, they shrug and disperse, dismissing the sounds as “someone who’s probably not taking detention well.” _Kai cloaked himself so his students don’t realize it’s their leader angrily destroying the room_ , Bonnie realizes. _Even in his overwhelming anger, he still wants to set a good example for them_.

Once the students disappear, she covertly unlocks the door, steps inside, and widens her eyes at all the shattered glass littering the carpet. All this just because of his frustration and vulnerability surrounding _her_. At that moment, another cabinet shatters off to her left, making Bonnie finally uncloak herself determinedly. The crashes completely stop. Bonnie stares at the broken furniture next to the most recently shattered cabinet, waiting for him to uncloak himself.

But instead of the air flickering and Kai appearing, a head of curly strawberry blonde hair slowly rises from behind the broken furniture as Jade stands up to stare at her, with rapidly healing, glass-covered cuts on her knuckles. _Oh no_. It wasn’t Kai magically destroying this room; it was Jade physically using her vampire strength to do it. Bonnie completely misjudged the situation, and now she’s mutely standing face-to-face with a humanity-less, enraged ripper of a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Looks like Bon's accidentally gotten herself into some hot water running into Jade, huh? I wonder what's gonna go down... And what did you think of Jade's introduction and what Kai's been doing these past few years? Did they seem believable? (I had a lot of fun writing their argument LOL) Please leave me a comment and/or kudos to tell me what you think!! 🤩Thank you for reading!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and/or kudos on Chapter 10!! I was really happy to see that you guys found Jade's sass entertaining yet also dangerous at times bc that's exactly what I was hoping for! I remember some of your comments on previous chapters were curious about the idea of Bonnie getting to meet Jade/any of Kai's fuck buddies since Bonnie left him so... Chapter 11 is where I made it happen!! 🤩Here, we pick up bang in the middle of Bonnie accidentally running into a pissed off Jade...

“Who the hell are you?” Jade frowns at Bonnie.

Bonnie gulps, wondering how honestly to answer the volatile vampire glaring at her, without provoking an unnecessary battle.

“I’ve never seen you around before. So, you must be new here.” Jade narrows her eyes.

“Nope, I’ve been here for months. We’ve just never run into each other, I guess.” Bonnie lies breezily.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Jade grins predatorily, checking Bonnie out. “I think I’d remember seeing _you_ around here, gorgeous.” She bites her lip, flashing her fangs. “But you look too old to be a Salvatore student Alaric banished. You look more like you could’ve been a teacher like Rick. _No offense_.”

“None taken.” Bonnie replies lightly. “I actually take that as a compliment.”

“Well, it’s _not_.” Jade growls. “Any friend of Alaric’s is a means to make him _suffer_.”

With that, she bares her fangs and lunges at Bonnie, who immediately halts her in her tracks with an aneurysm.

“A witch, huh?” Jade smirks through her pain. “My favorite. You just got even hotter.” She flings a shard of glass at Bonnie, making her duck and break her aneurysm spell. When Jade advances towards Bonnie again, she throws another aneurysm at her.

“You don’t really want to hurt me,” Bonnie shakes her head. “Your humanity’s off. You’re not yourself right now.”

“I’m five minutes away from being desiccated before my switch gets flipped back on again.” Jade laughs hopelessly. “I might as well make the most of my last few minutes of violent, humanity-free fun.” She easily tosses an entire broken couch at Bonnie, who _motuses_ it out of her way, before stopping a speeding Jade by boiling her blood.

“ _Stop!_ ” Bonnie warns her. “I don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Jade pants through her pain. “Let’s hope you taste as sweet as you are.”

At this point, Bonnie realizes the only way to save Jade from her own self-destructive anger is to disappear so she can’t use her as a target anymore. But the moment she ends her attack spell to quickly cast a cloaking spell on herself, Jade’s leg buckles with a sickening _crack_. Bonnie freezes in concern and confusion and halts her cloaking spell, until she feels a magical ripple in the air behind her, and suddenly sees a strong arm outstretched right next to her with curled, _ringed_ fingers she’d recognize anywhere.

_Kai_.

Now that he’s uncloaked himself, Bonnie feels the remnants of his spell linger in the air along with his unmistakable aura and his hot breath against the back of her neck. She fights to stifle a shiver. Jade, on the other hand, snaps her leg back into place and hisses at him, throwing a broken piece of wood towards his heart. Bonnie’s arm rises almost vampirically fast and sets the wood on fire before it even nears him. Kai’s breath hitches near her ear and he moves closer, letting his outstretched fingers brush her own.

Jade keeps tossing more makeshift stakes at him, but his fingers smoothly slide over Bonnie’s and clasp her hand, before he leans into her and whispers another spell right in her ear, making all the stakes change direction and fly back towards Jade, who ducks. Bonnie’s eyes fall shut and her knees buckle as she feels his magic run through her, so his free hand coils around her stomach to hold her up and press her back against his chest. Meanwhile, Jade gathers more pieces of broken furniture to aim at both Bonnie and Kai, but when she looks up from her weapons, she notices their embrace and completely ceases.

“ _Bonnie Bennett_.” Kai sighs in reverence.

“Holy shit,” Jade breathes, dropping her weapons. “You’re _the_ Bennett witch.” She tilts her head. “You’re even hotter than Kai said you were.”

“Told you.” He grins.

“I get what he sees in you now,” Jade nods. “But what the hell do you see in him?” She frowns. “I mean, he’s good in bed I guess, but beyond that, there isn’t much else I can-”

“Aren’t you supposed to be summoning the others for your public desiccation right now?” Kai interrupts sharply while Bonnie smirks at his annoyance.

“Aww, are you worried she’ll ditch you for me if I flirt too much?” Jade taunts Kai while winking at Bonnie.

“Why would I be jealous of an eternal teenager?” He rolls his eyes.

“Why _are_ you jealous of an eternal teenager?” Bonnie comments amusedly.

“Do I have a reason to be jealous of an eternal teenager?” He asks Bonnie pointedly.

“I’m not a teenager anymore!” Jade snaps irritably. “…I think? How long’s it been since 2023 out there?”

“You’re _definitely_ not a teenager anymore.” Bonnie shakes her head.

“Yet you’re lusting after my _underage_ niece.” Kai wrinkles his nose. “ _That’s_ how creepy she is, Bonnie. _I_ would never-”

“As if you even care,” Jade rolls her eyes. “You don’t even know your nieces’ names.”

“I care about Jolene and Lillian more than you’ll ever know.” He insists. “…Because I will never ever admit that to anybody ever.”

“ _This_ is the person you wanna be with?” Jade asks Bonnie incredulously.

“As opposed to a reckless ripper with no humanity and inappropriate desires for an underage girl?” He remarks dryly.

“Oh my God, that sounds like most of my old friend group.” Bonnie shudders in horror.

Kai pauses, then finally grins. “And just like that, I’m not jealous anymore.”

“So, you’re admitting you _were_ pathetically jealous of an eternal teenager, then?” Jade cocks a brow.

“But you’re not a teenager anymore. You said it yourself!” He points out. “Besides, if you were, that would make _me_ the one who slept with an underage-”

Jade, Bonnie, and Kai all fall abruptly silent.

“…Yeah, let’s just say I’m not a teenager anymore.” Jade agrees briskly as they all nod quickly. “Which means _you_ are free to feel however you want about me, beautiful.” She winks at Bonnie again.

“You know what? Screw calling the others.” Kai smiles tightly. “Let’s just start your desiccation right now, shall we?” He starts moving forward but Bonnie doesn’t budge, holding him back.

“But there’s literally no point in desiccating me now that our ticket out of this hellhole is finally here in the form of such a _gorgeous_ Bennett witch.” Jade smiles charmingly.

“You mean the same Bennett witch you tried to attack a few minutes ago?” Kai narrows his eyes at Jade _and_ Bonnie.

“Ugh, are we still on that?” Jade rolls her eyes. “Okay, _yes_ , I’ll admit I was trying to drain her like a reckless dumbass, and if she was a less powerful witch, I could’ve probably-” she trails off as her smirk fades. “I could’ve… potentially killed our _only_ chance to escape. _Ever_.” Jade frowns slowly. “And- and when Josie and Lizzie were here, too, I-” she begins to blink rapidly. “They- they would’ve-” Jade shakes her head. “You know, I remember Josie always used to look up to me, and she must’ve been so excited to see me again, but I-” Her voice cracks. “I-I tried to attack her. I was about to… _fuck!_ ” She closes her eyes and anxiously runs her fingers through her hair. “Sh-She probably hates me now, doesn’t she?” Jade asks nobody in particular. “I feel like an asshole. I feel so… _guilty_. What- what’s happening? Something’s happening to me. I don’t know what’s-” She frantically glances at Bonnie and Kai. “Can- can you tell me what’s going on? I don’t like feeling this… _feeling_.” Jade slumps down resignedly. “I just turned my switch back on, didn’t I?”

_Honestly, that sounded more like Josie turned it on_ , Bonnie thinks, but nods solemnly.

“I’m sorry I-” Jade blinks furiously as her pain begins to overwhelm her. “I’m so sorry I just-” Her words trail off as she slowly falls unconscious from Bonnie’s impromptu sleep spell to spare her some of her pain. Kai closes his eyes and shivers at the feel of her magic, then presses her into him more tightly.

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” He breathes into her hair.

“She tried, but by trying to stop her, I’m the one who hurt her.” Bonnie sighs guiltily. “You know, for the record, you didn’t need to be so jealous of her. It was amusing, sure, but unnecessary.” She adds quietly. “She’s definitely pretty, but… she’s not _you_.” She whispers.

He leans his forehead against hers. “That’s good to know,” he sighs in relief, making Bonnie smile. “By the way, I promise not all my students are like this.” He mumbles. “Jen’s just a special case ‘cause of her humanity switch, which she just fixed herself. But the rest of my students are much more disciplined, I promise. In fact, she was supposed to call them all in here to witness her desiccation, so let me just do that so you can-”

“It’s okay, Kai.” Bonnie smiles a small smile. “I believe you. You don’t need to call them here.”

“But they _do_ still need to watch her desiccation to learn from her-”

“There’s other ways to teach them lessons. _Kinder_ ways.” She says softly.

He bites his lip, before finally relenting. “Fine,” he sighs. “I won’t punish them for her mistake. But as for the rest of _her_ punishment…”

His fingers tighten around Bonnie’s hand as he siphons some of her magic, making her gasp in pleasure. He hums a chant into her neck and squeezes her outstretched fingers until Jade’s body begins to slowly grey out in desiccation. To speed up the probably painful process for her, Bonnie closes her eyes and joins in his spell, which results in him shuddering and hardening against her lower back.

“ _Bonnie_.” Kai whispers longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, did I really just end this chapter right here? Muahahaha yes I totally did bc I love to tease y'all with these cliffhangers 😏But tbh, jokes aside, the real reason I ended it here is actually bc Bonnie and Kai's convo was starting to move into a different territory, mood-wise, and I felt like it didn't quite suit this chapter's tone. I did it for the story - not bc I'm evil!! 😂So how'd you like the Jade-Bonnie-Kai confrontation? Was it fun? I know some readers were excited to see Jade get her flirt on @ Bonnie while Kai fumed at it all so I hope you guys liked that!! Please leave a comment and/or kudos to let me know your thoughts!! 🤩Thank you for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and/or kudos on Chapter 11!!! I know this new chapter has come after a hiatus and I reallyyy strongly appreciate you guys for not badgering me for updates but just *gently* asking me about them while also hoping I'm doing okay and feeling good enough to post more ❤️ It was very sweet of you guys so thank you for that!! Although I am still stressed and confused about certain things in my life, I am definitely feeling better than I was the last time I updated this story, which is how I was finally able to buckle down and write more!! Now strap in, 'cause Chapter 12 is chockfull of sexy times and murky morals 😏 On with the show we go! 🤩

Bonnie shivers at Kai breathing her name against her skin, as their joined desiccation spell finally ends. Kai snaps his fingers and Jade’s desiccated body disappears.

“Where’d she go?” Bonnie blinks blurrily.

“Desiccation detention chamber.” His lips brush her neck as his tongue circles her pulse.

“Was the desiccation really necessary?” She bites her lip anxiously, but arches into him. “With her humanity back on, she’s already going through enough. Maybe we shouldn’t have-”

“You can’t be kind without being firm, too, Bonnie. Not if you want respect.” Kai murmurs. “A detention’s a detention. No exceptions.” He nips her neck, sliding his hand up her shirt to firmly squeeze a breast. “This’ll be good for her. She’ll learn patience, selflessness, and _discipline_.” He pinches her nipple, making her hiss and squirm against his erection. “She knew what she signed up for.” He nibbles on her ear. “Do _you_?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She chuckles breathlessly.

He murmurs a spell and suddenly teleports them to a completely different room she doesn’t recognize. A _bedroom_. Kai spins her around in his arms to face him.

“You came back for me, just like I knew you would.” He stares into her eyes intensely. “You know what that means, right? You know what this means to _me_ , don’t you?”

 _Give me a chance to prove how much I’ve changed over the last six years_ , he’d asked of her.

“I already did,” she replies to his voice in her mind, before stiffening at the fact that she said that out loud.

“What?” He frowns.

“I didn’t _come back_ for you.” Bonnie shakes her head. “Because I never actually left you.”

Kai blinks at her in confusion, eyes roving over her face.

“After I walked out on you, I cloaked myself and stayed here.” She elaborates. “I’ve been here an entire month now.”

“Why?” He asks hesitantly, leaning closer.

“Because I wanted to see for myself – _really_ see – if you’d actually _changed_ this time.” She admits, stepping away from him to escape the intensity of his gaze. “I wanted to see how you treated your students, what you taught them.” She paces his bedroom, eyeing their surroundings as an excuse to avoid looking him in the eye as she continues. “…How you handled me leaving you again.”

There’s a pause before he speaks, and she’s too nervous to look at him and see what he’s thinking. She mindlessly traces his gold wallpaper instead.

“You wanted to see if I’d snap or not.” Kai realizes, reading between her lines with dead accuracy. Bonnie’s hand falters on his wall.

“You hurt me like that and left me again on _purpose_ , knowing fully well it would _break_ me, because you wanted to _test_ me.” His voice is getting louder but she can’t tell if it’s because he’s raising it or because he’s coming closer. “You wanted to push me down to rock bottom,” he says softly, and now she _knows_ he’s closer, so she turns to face him, not wanting to let him sneak up on her from behind. “You wanted to back me into the tightest little corner,” he continues, just as he towers above her and cages her between his arms against the fancy wallpaper lining his walls. “Because you wanted to see if I’d come out the other side, or destroy everything all over again.” He finishes, and she feels his breath hit her lips.

“Yes, I did.” She grits out, because she doesn’t see how she’s in the wrong here.

“But isn’t that kinda like what I did to you?” He smirks darkly, tipping her chin up. “ _Evil Kai in 1994?_ ”

Bonnie’s breath halts in her chest. No. _No_.

“No,” she breathes. “No, this is completely different. You hurt me and left me because you were a heartless _monster_.” She shoves him backwards and walks away from him. “ _I_ hurt you and left you because I wanted to see if you’d truly _changed_. If you finally deserved my forgiveness and your freedom. If you finally deserved _me_.”

“Oh, Bonnie-boo,” he chuckles, slowly advancing towards her predatorially. She feels her stomach clench at the heat in his eyes and instinctively backs away from him for her own sake.

“ _That’s_ why you think I left you there all those years ago?” He sighs disappointedly. “I mean, _sure_ , I wanted you to feel what I felt, like the heartless monster I was, but more than _anything_ ,” he keeps stalking closer even as Bonnie abruptly stops backing away at the feeling of something soft hitting the backs of her legs. “I wanted _you_ , Bonnie.” He finishes, just as Bonnie realizes he’s backed her against his _bed_.

Kai lifts a hand and absently twirls a strand of her hair around his finger, before tucking it behind her ear, making her shiver against her will. He hums in satisfaction and traces a thumb down the column of her neck, rubbing her pulse. Involuntarily, she closes her eyes and tilts her head back to bare more of her neck to him. He takes that as an invitation to run his hand down her collarbone to her sternum and slowly start unbuttoning her shirt. Her eyes fly open, so he pauses, staring at her questioningly. She bites her lip and avoids his eyes because she hates that she’s willingly letting him undress her while discussing his sociopathic past. Kai mistakes her self-hatred for sudden nervousness, so he sheds his own shirt, flashing his chest gleaming with sweat, to even the playing field and make her more comfortable. Bonnie’s lips part as her fingers automatically rise to trace his damp skin. He shudders and moves closer, reaching for her buttons again. This time, she doesn’t stop him.

“I wanted you,” Kai breathes, resuming his monologue while gently pushing her unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. As his palms glide down her arms and back while stripping her of her shirt, she shivers, unconsciously arching her neck and back to help him slide her shirt off her feverish skin. “But I didn’t realize how _much_ I wanted you,” he continues, trailing his hands up her stomach to slowly caress her full breasts while leaning down to languidly lick along the curve of her arched neck and lightly kiss it. He kisses up to her jaw, at which point she readily turns her face to kiss his mouth, but he backs his face away at the last second. She leans closer, chasing his kiss, but he smirks, keeping his lips out of her reach.

“Until you told me you’d _never_ like me for so much as _one second_.” His smirk disappears, and his hands let go of her hardened nipples to slowly wrap around her throat. “And it _hurt_ me.” He frowns, and his fingers momentarily tighten around her neck to stress his point, making her stomach clench in anticipation. “I’d never felt like that about _anyone_ , Bonnie.” He confides in her, trailing one hand down to tenderly stroke his fingers over _his_ scar below her breast, before brushing his knuckles against her trembling stomach. “And, given the kind of monster I was, I didn’t think anyone besides me _deserved_ any feelings from me besides rage.” He leans closer and her nipples brush his chest, making him hiss and unzip his pants, while kissing his way up her shoulder and her neck.

“So, when I realized I felt _something_ for you,” he whispers in her ear, nipping it. “My natural instinct was to _test_ you like you just tested me.” He leans back to look into her eyes while his fingers languidly unbutton her jeans. “I wanted you to prove you were worthy of me. That you _deserved_ me.” He bites his lip and slowly drags Bonnie’s zipper down, pressing a finger against her wet panties. “So, I decided to test you by leaving you behind to see how you’d handle it. But none of that mattered to me after the Merge, when I decided to risk everything to help you get back out.” Kai shakes his head, cupping her underwear and rubbing his fingers against her while her breath hitches, before he lets go of her to drop his pants to the ground and lower his fingers into his boxers to briefly grip his own erection. “In fact, I’ve spent most of my years since then worrying that _you’re_ too good for _me_.” He smiles faintly, lifting his hand out of his boxers to trace her parted lips, which naturally makes her lick them.

Her tongue lightly brushes his fingers in the process, making him halt and tentatively press his fingers against her lips more firmly while staring deeply into her eyes. She realizes what he wants and parts her lips while holding his gaze, slowly sucking his fingers into her mouth as he adoringly groans “ _Such a good girl_ ,” under his breath and slides his free hand down her panties to knead her ass. She tastes traces of her own wetness and his precum on his fingers and moans under her breath, making his dick twitch against her stomach. When he pulls his fingers back out of her mouth, Bonnie watches him immediately drop his wet hand inside his boxers and stroke himself, closing his eyes in pleasure, before dropping his boxers altogether. He shivers while wrapping his wet fingers around his cock, making his forehead droop forward and meet Bonnie’s. Before she registers it, his free hand firmly presses her waist down, and the rest of him follows too, until his body is pinning hers down on his mattress.

“You know, initially, I couldn’t understand why you kept visiting me here _voluntarily_.” His eyes rove over her face like he’s memorizing her features. “Or why you wanted me for anything besides sex and violence.” He slowly drags her jeans down her legs, admiring her body with his eyes, before tossing her pants away. “At first, I thought it was ‘cause you found out about me getting you out of ‘94.” He brushes her hair away from her neck, before gently stroking her breasts. “That you only wanted the _good_ in me.” He whispers, sliding his fingers down her stomach to gently rub her soaked panties. She jolts, and he meets her forehead with his own.

“But then I realized I was _wrong_.” He reaches for her hand, sucks her fingers into his mouth, then lightly wraps her wet hand around his cock. When she instinctively squeezes his length without any prompting from him, he curses, nipping Bonnie’s lip. “ _That’s my girl_ ,” he chuckles breathlessly, making Bonnie’s walls clench as he thrusts into her fist. “I was wrong,” he continues, groaning. “Because if you only liked the good in me, you could’ve easily found someone _better_.” He breathes, lightly circling her clit through her underwear while she strokes him. “But no matter what you do,” he shivers, suddenly pinning her hands down with one forearm. “ _Who_ you do,” he presses a lingering kiss to her jaw and sucks on her pulse point, leaving a possessive mark on her neck. “Or how many years pass by,” he dips down to lightly tease her nipple with his teeth, before sucking on it to soothe the pain. “You always come back to _me_.” He lifts his head to look her in the eye while he slips his fingers inside her underwear and moans at her slickness.

“You can never quite let me go, because I’m under your skin.” Kai whispers, sliding her panties down her legs. “I’m _inside_ you, Bon.” He sighs, circling her entrance before gently pushing a finger inside her, making her gasp and clench around him. “And I _always will be_.” He promises darkly, pumping his finger inside her. “Because there is _no one else_ who admires both your cruelty _and_ your kindness the way I do,” he pushes a second finger in, stretching her out. “The way only someone with the _same_ cruelty ever could,” he slips a third finger inside her while thumbing her clit. “The way only a _monster_ as powerful as _you_ could.” He curls his fingers and rubs against her G-spot, making her arch against his body.

She opens her mouth to protest against his words, but then his thumb slides over her clit in just the right way and a whimpered cry of his name comes out instead, which he promptly covers up with his own mouth, hungrily sealing it over hers while she comes against his fingers. And in that moment, while his tongue mates with hers, and his fingers deliciously stretch her out to prepare her for his cock pressing firmly against her inner thigh, she just doesn’t feel like correcting him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more where that came from 😏 I'll let Bonkai pick up where they just left off next time hehehee... So what did you think?? How were the ~sexy times and murky morals~? Please let me know with a comment and/or kudos (bc you know how much I love replying to y'all in the comments 😍)!! Thank you for reading!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year!! Gotta start the year right with Bonkai smut 😏Let's hope 2021 is better for all of us than the year that must not be named... Thank you to everyone who commented and/or gave me a kudos on Chapter 12!! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed Bonkai's *spicy* moment while Kai both ~read the pants off Bonnie AND ripped the pants off Bonnie~ 😏As I mentioned last time, Chapter 13 is gonna let Bonkai continue the spiciness... 🤩

_Maybe Kai’s right_ , Bonnie thinks in the hazy aftermath of her orgasm, watching him pull his fingers out of her to spread the slickness he so effortlessly drew out from her all over his cock. _I really am capable of cruelty like him, especially towards him_. She shivers when he momentarily pauses to taste her on his fingers, hums in pleasure, and continues stroking himself. Speaking of cruelty, she suddenly realizes they haven’t hurt each other _at all_ so far in their naked reunion. Sex between them rarely excludes pain or violence in some shape or form. Yet he hasn’t fed from her or siphoned her even once since peeling both their clothes off and pressing her down on his bed to fuck her. And she hasn’t made him bleed either.

Kai suddenly slides his cock across her wet folds, jolting her out of her thoughts and making her shudder. His satisfied gaze glints at her, almost like he sensed her distraction and deliberately pulled her attention back to him like the avaricious bastard he is. She glares at him, but then he softens her glare by raising one of her legs over his shoulder to splay her wider open for him, and softly kisses her thigh, making her clench the sheets below them and bite her lip to proudly hold back her moans, especially when this new angle puts his dick in more direct contact with her clit as he continues rubbing up against her. Sensing her pleasure, he smirks teasingly, and thumbs her lip out from under her teeth to bite it himself, so he can relish in her soft moans while his dick brushes against her clit. _Fuck, I hate him_ , Bonnie thinks heatedly. _I want to hurt him so badly for this_.

Suddenly, he sharply smacks the head of his cock against her clit, surprising her. _I want to hurt him so badly_ , she thinks again, because her walls clench eagerly in response to it, so he smirks and does it again. _I want to hurt him so badly_ plays in her mind again. He continues with a series of smacks, grunting and tightening his fingers around himself, while _I want to hurt him so badly_ rapidly repeats in her mind with each smack as she grows wetter for him. _Maybe I really am a monster like him_ , she realizes at her hunger to consume and destroy him. _But this part of me only comes out when I’m with him_. It comes out _for_ him. When he smirks, it awakens. When he threatens, it lashes out. When he challenges, it fights back. _When he calls, it answers_. Almost as if it… _follows_ him. Like it _belongs_ to him.

 _No_. Bonnie shudders, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as his dick flicks her clit. _I hate him, even though I want to set him free and take him home with me_. She closes her eyes as _I want to hurt him so badly_ continues to ring in her ears with Kai’s groans, until it gradually morphs to just _I want him so badly_ , repeating like a chant in her head. And like the chant to a spell, it works, because he finally glides his cock down to her entrance and pushes it in, breathing her name in worship.

And that’s when it hits her. Not his cock hitting her insides – it’s hit her hard enough by this point – but rather, a realization. What she’d been wondering earlier. Why Kai hasn’t tried to bite her or siphon her or hurt or destroy a single part of her – not even her _clothes_ , this time. He gazes into her eyes deeply, trying to read her face as he thrusts into her, and she sees it.

He’s _scared_. Kai Parker is terrified of Bonnie Bennett. More accurately, _he’s scared he’ll scare her away_. He’s worried he crossed a line by self-contentedly stripping her soul bare while stripping her body bare too, so now he’s trying to make up for it. Temporarily muzzle the monster in him to remind her that he’s more than just a monster alone. He knows she _wants_ him, monster or not, but he wants more than that. He wants her to like him. _Love_ him. He leans his forehead against hers as his eyes flutter closed and Bonnie’s heart beats into her throat. In the midst of his overwhelming monologue, she never got the chance to tell him she’s ready to set him free. She never got to tell him how she feels about him now.

“ _Kai_ ,” Bonnie breathes. His eyes open to reveal large, dilated pupils among slivers of stormy blue, focused intently on her, making her stomach clench.

“Yeah, Bonster?” He hums, bumping his nose into hers affectionately.

 _Bonster_. _How fitting_. She shivers, and her walls clench around his length at the sound of his hoarse voice.

“What is it, babe?” He asks again, kissing her jaw.

“Don’t call me that,” she chuckles breathlessly, to stall having to confess her truth.

He smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of her own smile. She melts and kisses him passionately, running her hands through his hair. He moans into her mouth, kissing her back just as intensely, while increasing the pace of his thrusting. Before he pushes them both over the edge, she rolls on top of him, shoving him down onto his back to take control. His hands slide up her thighs, over her hips to squeeze her ass in delight, but she breaks their kiss, leaning away from him and halting their thrusting.

“I want you to come with me,” she pants out, deciding to go straight to the point. He blinks at her.

“So do I,” he nods slowly. “But you just stopped that from happening.” He points out, giving her ass another squeeze.

“No, Kai, not-” she pinches the bridge of her nose, snorting despite the situation. “I meant,” she pauses nervously, and he gently brushes a lock of her hair out of her face. “Out there. The real world. I want you to come back _home_ with me.”

His hand freezes against her cheek. “You-” he starts, before breathing rapidly to the point of near-hyperventilation, swallowing, and starting again. “You really mean that?” He asks hoarsely. She gulps and nods. His eyes rove over her face and his hand slides down to her neck to feel her pulse, trying to find any signs of dishonesty. “W-Why now? What- what changed?” Kai asks feverishly.

“ _You_ did.” Bonnie whispers, tracing his cheek. “I was trying to tell you this earlier. I stayed here for a month just to watch you, and I saw it for myself… You’re not just a monster anymore. You’re _more_ than that.”

“A-Are you sure?” he swallows thickly. “You know I’ll never force you to set me free, right? N-Not anymore. You trapped me here, so it’s your decision whether or not to let me go,” he says intently. “I mean, I know I’ve tried to _persuade_ you every once in a while,” his thumb brushes over one of his hickeys between her breasts and she shivers. “But I won’t push you if it’s not what you want.”

“I know,” she nods. “That’s how I know you’re ready; it’s time. This is what I want. I want _you_.”

“ _Bon_ ,” Kai groans, cupping her neck and bringing her down to kiss her fervently. “I’m all yours. _Only_ yours.”

She hears the rest of his declaration – the _unsaid_ part – in the way he tightly grips her neck and gazes into her eyes. _And you’re mine, too. Only mine_. The _man_ in him may belong to her, but the _monster_ in her belongs to him. She shudders, averting her eyes because she can’t- whether or not that’s true, she’s nowhere near ready to acknowledge it. He tilts her face back up to his, not letting her escape him. He wants her to say it.

Bonnie gulps, then suddenly kisses him intensely, wanting to distract him from trying to drag it out of her. He stiffens, but melts into her, letting it go. _For now_. She also just wants to kiss him, because touching him and making him feel pleasure makes _her_ feel pleasure. She relishes in being the _sole_ reason and the _cause_ of his pleasure. It reminds her that she alone has the power to _create_ this level of pleasure for him; to _end_ his pleasure; to _control_ it. After all, Kai said it himself: he is hers. _All hers_.

She pulls away to look at him. _Really_ look at him. She trails her eyes all over his body. _All hers_. She’s rarely ever had anything be just hers. Jeremy, her first serious boyfriend, couldn’t resist falling back in love with his dead ex-girlfriend while supposedly _loving_ Bonnie. Elena, her best friend for so many years, immersed herself in a centuries-old game of tug-of-war between the Salvatores at the cost of everyone around her, _especially_ Bonnie. Caroline, her true best friend, only became hers once Elena lost herself in the Salvatores, after _years_ of sharing her with Elena first. Enzo, her first love, couldn’t even look at Bonnie romantically until _his_ first choice, Lily, rejected him. Sometimes, she wonders if he would’ve even fallen for her at all if Lily was still an option for him. Abby, her own mother, _abandoned_ her and started fresh with another family and another child, only working to mend their relationship after Bonnie tracked her down.

Bonnie sighs shakily, blinking in disbelief at Kai. _All hers_. She hates him more than anyone, but he’s always been _hers_ , more than anyone. _And he always will be_. She traces his jawline in wonder, swallowing thickly when his eyes flutter shut at her touch. _All hers_. She tentatively leans down to slowly kiss along his jaw and the column of his neck, listening to his breath hitch because of her. _All hers_. She kisses the plane of his broad chest, and his tense abdomen rippling under her touch for her. _All hers_. She kisses the scar her stab wound gave him on the back of his knee in 1903, then kisses up his thighs, nearing his erection, and she feels him shudder. _All hers_. She wants to soak in this feeling. _Envelope_ them both in it.

She bites her lip and gingerly grazes her fingers up his erection, before gripping him, looking up into his eyes to see how she’s making him feel. She doesn’t know what he sees in her eyes in that moment, but he is absolutely mesmerized. He has his lower lip fixed between his teeth, while his fingers clench the sheets in tight fists as his hooded gaze completely focuses on her. Bonnie keeps her eyes on his as she bends her head and presses a kiss to the tip of his length, swollen so stiffly just for _her_ , before slowly taking him into her mouth and closing her eyes.

“Oh fuck, _Bonnie_ ,” Kai groans, sinking a hand into her hair. _He’s hers_. _He’s all hers_.

She swirls her tongue around his length and sucks gently, massaging him. He shivers, panting as he warmly caresses her hair and her spine. She moves lower down his shaft and gradually takes him in deeper, making him groan and squeeze the back of her neck encouragingly.

“ _That’s it_ , baby,” he breathes, biting his lip. “ _Yeah_ , Bon, just like that.” He sighs, tugging at her hair. “ _My good girl_.”

She’s positively purring at all his encouragement, even itching to touch herself to its tune, but she knows he’ll absolutely lose it if he sees her do that, and then promptly drag her straight onto his cock. _Or his face_. She shivers, and her fingers again twitch with the desire to touch herself. As a distraction, she drags her nails down his abdomen, knowing he’ll like it. He likes it so much, it makes him shudder and involuntarily jerk his hips up. She stiffens in surprise at his unexpected thrust.

“Sorry, babe,” he murmurs, reaching for her free hand to interlace their fingers. “You feel _so good_.”

She feels a pleased thrill run down her spine, so she cups his balls, making him hiss and thrust upwards again.

“Fuck, _Bon_ , I-”

She grazes her teeth up his length, and he involuntarily thrusts again. Finally getting the message, he holds the nape of her neck, pulls her hair back, and gently thrusts into her mouth, making her walls clench. She moans around him and squeezes his hand in encouragement, so he curses under his breath and thrusts again, before moaning incoherently while thrusting a few more times. Finally, he shivers and pulls out of her mouth.

“Fuck, no more, I can’t-” Kai shakes his head. “ _Come here_.” He purrs, pulling her up onto his lap.

He just wanted to kiss her, but she ends up sliding right onto his cock, taking them both by surprise. They stiffen and shudder, panting into each other’s open mouths.

“ _Bonnie_.” He breathes, gripping her hips.

She closes her eyes and moves slowly, swirling her hips against him as they both groan. He squeezes and smacks her ass encouragingly, making her clench over him. He sighs and kisses her passionately, making her hips stutter over his in pleasure. Sensing how close she is to climaxing, he rolls her onto her back to thrust into her more deeply, making her gasp and drag her nails down his back. His abdomen tightens at the sensation, making him realize how close he is, too. He starts thrusting faster and buries his face into her neck.

“ _Bon_ , I love you,” he groans into her ear, unable to hold the words back in the heat of the moment. She violently clenches around him in response.

“N-no,” she shakes her head in denial, burying her face in his shoulder desperately. “No, you can’t- _K-Kai_ , you don’t really-”

“ _Yes_ , I do.” He insists, lifting his head to lock his intense gaze on hers as he cups her neck. “ _I love you_.”

Bonnie shudders and finally climaxes, like his words are a spell with magic in them. He gazes at her in disbelief and wonder, feeling her clench around him from the power of just his words, and he immediately joins her, coming intensely.

She hates him. She really does. She hates him, but all he had to say was “I love you” and it completely set her off, clenching around him desperately. She hates him because she can’t admit she also loves him, yet he knows it anyway. Her body’s reaction traitorously gave her away. Kai Parker really screwed her over. He kisses her lips, stroking her cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers again, making her heart pound. “And obviously I hate you, too, but I also love you, whether I like it or not. Which, most of the time, I really _don’t_ , FYI. Hey, that’s a thing people say now, right? _FYI?_ I’ve heard some of my students throw it around, so I thought I’d try to get _hip_ with the times, to sound more like men from _your_ time, and-” The tips of his ears turn red as Bonnie smirks at him fondly. “Uh, anyway, _love_ is… It’s so _inconvenient_ , you know? Like sometimes it _hurts_ in not even the _fun_ kinda way, and I don’t get-”

He continues on, animatedly “lamenting” the inconvenience of feeling love, making her snort at the absurdity of it all. She feels so much better listening to him nonsensically babble about this. Because it reminds her that Kai Parker may have screwed her over now, but Bonnie Bennett screwed him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, that's the title of the story!! 🤩LOL. FYI, I just wanna say that me including the fic's title in this chapter does NOT mean that this is me ending the fic. I can see how it might give off that impression tho, which is why I'm clarifying that here. I didn't include the title to bookend the story as a whole, but rather, to bookend a PART of the story... (~You'll see what I mean next time~)
> 
> Anyway, how did you like this continuation of Bonkai's sexy scene?? 😏I really enjoyed writing Bonnie's internal thoughts in this chapter, because I kinda used them as an excuse to talk about what makes Bonkai such a unique, special dynamic for Bonnie compared to most of her other (shitty) relationships in TVD smh!! Please leave me a comment and/or kudos with your feels about it!! ❤️ Thank you for reading!!


End file.
